


My Alien Boyfriend.

by 305Byrdfanworks



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Au Earth and Alien Inhabitants., Comedy, M/M, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305Byrdfanworks/pseuds/305Byrdfanworks
Summary: Thomas has just broken up with his boyfriend. When his friend introduces him to a dating app for humans and aliens, can love be the result?
Relationships: Diamondhead (Ben10)/Thomas OC, Rocky OC/Kent OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. There's an app for that.?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever that I am posting! I'm so excited to interact with everyone, so please leave positive comments and ideas. I am still writing this so updates will come out every few days. I hope you all enjoy the adventure with me and happy reading!

Chapter 1: There’s an app for that?

Thomas and Kent welcomed the nice breeze as they sat down for lunch at their local “First Watch” restaurant.

“How’s your week been Kent? Thomas asked before taking a sip of water.

“I sold two houses this week. I see going into real estate has really been paying off. Thank you for helping me get in the game.”

“No Problem.” Thomas said with a warm smile.

“How about you Thomas. Sold any properties lately?” Kent asked.

“Yea, I just sold this great condo downtown. Things on the market have been steady. I wish it could be the same for my love life though.” Thomas said in a defeated tone.

“What happened between you and Josh?” Kent asked

“Here’s your order gentlemen.” A red hair waitress said, handing Thomas a plate of Bacon, Egg & Cheese Breakfast Tacos and Kent a Spinach Omelet with Toast on the side.

“Thank you, ma’am.” They both said in unison.

The ate their meals a little before Thomas answered his friend’s question. “To answer your question Kent, I don’t think I was the only one.”

“Really Thomas.” Kent said surprised, “What gave you that inkling?”

“Well for one, he would snap whenever I asked him why he wouldn’t return any of my texts. And there was that time I swear I saw him look at another man’s ass and when I confronted him, he tried to insult my intuition. But what really pushed me over the edge was whenever we did it, he would get himself off and leave me high and dry. Four months of dealing with him and I called it quits.”

Kent took in his friend’s story. He honestly thought Thomas had found a nice dude. At least, that was the impression Josh gave him when Thomas introduced them two months ago. Well it looks like that was just a façade, which was unfair because Kent knew Thomas was a nice guy.  
Kent laid a confronting hand on Thomas. “Dude, I’m sorry you had to deal with excuse my language, a dick."

Thomas laughed, accidently spitting orange juice; Thankfully, Thomas had a napkin close to catch most of it before it coasted across the table and their food.  
“There are plenty of dudes like Josh in this town; this wasn’t my first rodeo. I just wish I could find someone who wants to be serious. Treat my right, go on dates where we both are invested in the experience and each other. You know what I mean?”

"Boy, do I.” Kent Stated, “That’s why I’m taking a break from dating men for a while.”

“So, you’re dating women now?” Thomas asked.

Kent snorted, “Nope. You know I have not been with a girl since high school. Even then, I dated girls just to fit in with all the jocks I had crushes on.”

“So, who are you dating then?” Thomas asked curiously

Kent looked around to make sure they were safe from prying ears, “I’m dating an alien.”

Thomas gasped, “Dude, you mean to tell me you’re dating a member of an alien race that has assimilated since the Human and Alien treaty was establish five years ago?”

“Yep.” Kent said, sliding his phone over to Thomas.

Thomas looked at the background picture on Kent’s home screen.

The picture was of Kent and a huge Granitenoid alien. He certainly was Kent’s type: Tall, Muscular, and had big measurements in all the right places. Top it all off with a nice smile, and its not hard to see why Kent fell for him.

“Wow Kent, how are things going with him?”

“Rocky” Kent said dreamily with his palms on the side of his face with a sigh, “is wonderful. He is caring, funny, respectful, and might I add an overall great lover all around.”

“Why am I just hearing of this, Kent? Being your best friend, I figured you would have least told me you were dating an alien.” Thomas stated.

“Because I knew you would have asked to see him and probably would have interrogated him when I gave into your demands.” Kent replied with a chuckle.

“You’re right about that.” Thomas agreed. “But so far, seeing the look on your face when talking about him, he’s at least speared for now.”

Thomas took another bite of his taco’s and a sip of water before probing deeper into Kent’s new relationship.  
“So how did you guys meet? As far as I know, there’s no interspecies gay clubs in the city.” Thomas inquired.

“That is true, but don’t count out someone to not try and solve that issue. There’s this app called Space Daddy.”

“Space Daddy? I never heard of that app before.” Thomas stated.

“Oh, it’s there alright. Kent reassured Thomas. “You have to scroll down pretty far in dating app genre, but you’ll find it. Try it out. Most of the aliens on there seem to be interested in dating. Though if you just want to hook up, there are plenty open to that too.” Kent suggested.

“I prefer the first option, thank you very much.” Thomas stated, causing Kent to laugh.  
“Well, you’ll be fine. I hope things get better in the love department after that he that shall not be named.” Kent stated with a grin.

Thomas giggled at the Harry Potter reference, “Thanks, Kent. I’ll give it a try and see what happens.”

Kent smiled, “Hey, that’s what friends are for.”


	2. The Bank Teller.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to the Bank to cash a check. Little does he know, he's about to meet a the most charming bank teller ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Hope you all enjoy the second chapter in this adventure. If you have suggestions on me improving my writing skills or comments, don't hesitate. Please note that the characters of Diamondhead and Tatrax Shard are based off the original Ben 10 series.

The Bank Teller.

After Thomas and Kent paid for their meal, Thomas decided to look up Space Daddy on the Apple App Store. He eventually did find the app after swiping pass familiar favorites like Grindr, Plenty of Fish, E Harmony, and another app that looked to be a dating app for aliens and humans, Space Mommy. He was pleased to see there was no download fee. After tapping the app icon, the application downloaded; Thomas opening the app once it was installed.

The app opened to a screen of a humanoid Martian on a dusted planet surface with a purple night sky with stars in the background. The Martian was your stereotypical being. He was the color of green, with huge black eyes. Though after that, the picture was not ordinary; at least in turn of what humans probably considered how an alien would look shirtless. He had a ripped body: his arms bulging with muscles, abs on his stomach, and a smirk on his face as he stood with hands inside his jean pockets.

The alien then spoke, a deep voice announcing on Thomas’s phone speaker. “Welcome to Space Daddy. A place to meet and fall in love with an otherworldly hunk.”

A pop-up button appeared, prompting Thomas to come up with a username. He decided to keep it simple, using his full name, along with a nice smile selfie for his profile picture. He then took some body shots; Nothing raunchy, but still classy enough to get some attention. Finally, he turned on location settings so he would know when aliens were close and selected open to all species on his preferences. After closing the app, he headed to the nearest Wells Fargo bank. 

Stepping into Wells Fargo on Friday is always meet with long lines, annoyed grunts, and tapping of feet as people waited impatiently to handle their business. It was mostly because this particular branch usually only had about three to four tellers, so of course the line would get long. Thomas stepped into the line and waited, surfing the web to start finding the newest properties for sale in the city. Thomas did not know if service was just supper fast today or what because before he knew it, he was the next customer to be serviced. A bank representative alerting him, “Sir, if you would be so kind, teller five is ready to serve you.”

Thomas did as he was instructed and walked over to teller five. When his eyes landed on teller five, Thomas was shocked to see who was helping him today. The teller was a Petrosapien. Now since the Alien and Human peace treaty was signed, aliens of different species had assimilated to Earth. It was not uncommon now to see aliens working anywhere from Wal-Mart to government positions, helping foster talks between human and alien leaderships from across the galaxy. Though, this was the first time Thomas has seen one at this bank.

Thomas was not complaining as he took in the wonder before him. The alien had a beautiful emerald blue-green textured body of crystals, with broad shoulders, a muscled frame, and the most inviting yellow jewel type eyes Thomas had ever seen. He had always found the species attractive; this was his greatest wish come true to finally talk to one.

_“Oh god, he’s so fine. Ok Thomas, just play it cool.”_

Thomas ventured up to the teller’s desk, the alien waiting for him and meeting his eyes.

“Hello, how can I help you today? The alien said with a deep voice and smile.

 _“Oh, what can’t you help me with?.”_ Thomas thought before regaining his senses.

“Hello there. I would like to cash this check please.” Thomas stated, sliding the check stub under the slot between him and the alien.

“Someone’s day is about to get better I see.” The alien chuckled, deep bass sending pleasurable shockwaves through Thomas. Sweet god, this alien was torturing Thomas and did not even know. The alien spoke again, “Just insert your debit card and I’ll help you buddy.”

Thomas did his best to follow the instructions without it being too awkward, sliding his card into the terminal.

“Mr. Thomas, have you had a good day so far?” Thomas almost lost his ability to stand when the alien called his name. Good thing he had a counter to hold on to. “Yes sir. I would say it’s even better now.” Thomas replied.

“Yea.” The alien said, smiling and gazing into the human’s eyes before him. “Is it because of the check, or other reasons perhaps?” The alien asked, almost as if he could read Thomas like a book.

“Well, the check is one yes. Seeing a smiling face also helps too. By the way, I have been to this bank plenty of Fridays and I am just noticing you. Am I going blind? Thomas asked laughing.

The alien must have found the observation funny as well, laughing as well. “No, you’re not blind. I have been working here for two months. Today just happens to be my first Friday working.” The alien leaned close to the passthrough whispering, “I hope I’m doing a good job.”

“You are doing a great job. I have never seen the line move so fast. And everyone I saw from when my eyes were not on my phone seemed to have a smile of their faces. Your friendly attitude and good looks help too.” Thomas said hoping to boast the Petrosapien’s confidence.

The alien must have noticed Thomas’s little attempt at flirting because the alien’s face color looked to be blushing, a deeper blue-greenish color appearing. “Why thank you, sir. I’m glad my hard work and hospitable nature is positively affecting everyone’s day.”

After their little conversation, the alien left to go check the cash box. This gave Thomas a great opportunity to see how great the alien’s pink suit clung to the alien’s sculpted arms and stomach most likely made of emerald crystal before he left Thomas’s sight. It looked like Thomas had a new reason to come to the bank more often. The alien returned with cash in hand and started to count the money.

 _“Great Thomas. After he is done, I’ll have my money, thank him and be home free. Thank god nothing embarrassing has happened.”_ Thomas thought _._

That was until the Martian’s voice from Space Daddy alerted him. “Space Daddy in your area.”

Thomas grabbed his phone, silencing the application in the settings menu on his phone. If any of the other patrons in the bank noticed, they either didn’t hear or care. The alien teller stopped counting though, almost as if debating something before resuming his task.

“Would you like your cash in an envelope?” The alien asked.

“That would be appreciated.” Thomas replied, now just wanting to leave because that app just outed him to the sexy alien.

The teller returned with an envelope, sliding it to Thomas.

“Alright Mr. Thomas. All your cash has been counted and placed in here.” The Petrosapien said with a smile as if nothing happened a few seconds ago.

“Thank you, sir.” Thomas replied.

The alien chuckled again, “You’re welcome. And for future interactions, my name is Diamondhead.” He smiled.

“Thank you, Diamondhead. You have been a great help. I hope to see you again soon.”

“I’ll be waiting, Mr. Thomas. Bye.” The alien said, giving a wave with his hand before Thomas returned one to him and exited the bank.

After exiting the bank and his heart rate finally slowing down, Thomas opened the envelope. He recounted to money to make sure it was accurate. Diamondhead had given him exact change. Thomas was about to put the money back when he noticed a yellow piece of paper.

 _“That’s strange. No bank teller has ever given me a yellow balance receipt like this before.”_ Thomas thought before looking at the paper. Thomas eyes though did not see a checking account number or balance. No, he saw the name “Rough Cut.” With the letter’s SD next to them. Did Thomas just get asked out by the alien of his dreams?


	3. Dinner for Two, And A Plan for Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Kent's boyfriend, Rocky. They have a dinner date. Meanwhile, what's in store for Thomas and Diamondhead? Read along to find out in this edition of My Alien Boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two separate chapters, but I just combined them since Thomas and Diamondhead's part was so short. Hope you all enjoy.

A Dinner for Two, And A Plan for Two.

After thirty minutes of prepping, Kent smiled at the finish product of Parmesan Chicken with Spaghetti and Garlic Bread on the side. He already had the oven pre-set, so heating it up would not take long. After placing the food in the oven, Kent was finally able to relax for tonight. Tonight, was the night Rocky was coming over for dinner and Kent couldn’t be happier.

For the last two and a half months, the human and alien have had numerous dates. On one occasion, stargazing at the park was the main event. Another occasion involved walking on the beach pier, swimming in the ocean, and catching some seashells. Tonight though, would be their official first private date and Kent really wanted it to go well.

Despite their 1ft height difference, Rocky was a true gentle giant. He was always around to lend an ear to Kent’s days at work or laugh with Kent at the funny antics that Humans and aliens got into on You Tube channels, and Pepper Kent with hugs and kisses. Yep, Rocky was truly Kent’s rock. (No pun intended.) Now, all Kent had to do was wait for the Granitenoid to show up so they could start tonight’s festivities of dinner and a movie.

Out of the blue, Kent’s phone rang; the man rushing to it thinking it was Rocky. When he looked at the caller ID though, Thomas’s name was there. Kent answered the phone in a chipper tone. “Hey Thomas. What’s up?”

“Kent, you won’t believe what happened to me today.”

“You won the lottery.” Kent said excitedly.

“I wish,” Thomas chuckled over the line. “I went to the bank today to cash a check and my teller was a sexy Petrosapien.”

A scream could be heard from Kent’s side of the phone at the news. “You mean the one’s made of crystal, with the deep voices that could make any man or woman melt?” Kent asked.

“Yes.” Thomas said gleefully. “He was so nice. We talked, laughed, my Space Daddy app embarrassed me, alerting him and everyone in there what my interest was as far a sexual partners currently.”

Kent laughed, “You’re supposed to set the app’s settings to vibrate you know.”

“Well I know now, Kent. Anyway, he cashed my check, and gave me an envelope with exact change and a slip of paper.”

Kent gasped, “What was on the paper, Thomas?”

“It was the name “Rough Cut” with the letter’s SD next to them. Do you think he’s interested in me, Kent.?”

“Sounds like it to me. It is probably his profile name. You should totally hit him up after we get off the phone. I have read the species is very loving, loyal, and protective of anyone they hold close and are not afraid to stick shards in threats if needed. Plus, there are not many of them in this town, so you better get him before someone else does.”

“I think I’ll do that right now, Kent. Thanks for listening. I ‘ll tell you the results.

“Alright. Good luck lover boy.” Thomas teased before hanging up the phone.

As soon as his conversation with Thomas ended, Kent got a notification from rocky.

Rocky: I’m just leaving my place and will be there soon, Kent.

Kent texted be back to confirm he received the message; using whatever free time he had to go freshen up in the restroom. After about ten minutes, Kent heard his doorbell ring and went to answer it. He opened his door to see his 6ft tall grey Granitenoid alien boyfriend in the hallway with a red T-Shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

“My Rocky!” Kent said ecstatically.

“My Kent!” Rocky said in similar tone.

The two hugged with Rocky being careful not crush the human.

“I’m glad you could make it.” Kent said.

“Thanks for inviting me. These are for you.” Rocky said, giving Kent a banquet of Roses that he had behind his back.

Kent gladly took the flowers. “Thank you, Rocky. I’ll go put them in a vase. Come on in.” Kent said, pushing the door to his apartment back further so the alien could have room in the doorway.

Rocky came in, looking around at the mid-century furniture and decorative artwork that lined Kent’s entry hallway and living room. What really took away Rocky’s breath away was the city skyline. A dazzling display of twinkling lights surrounded his vision, and he couldn’t help but be in awe, “Wow Kent, the view from here is absolutely gorgeous.”

“It sure is, Rocky. Its one of the reasons I chose this place.”

“You have good taste.” Rocky stated, with a smile.

“And that extends to my alien boyfriend choices as well.” Kent smirked.

Rocky walked closer to Kent, holding the human’s chin gently by his rocky thumb. “Trying to flatter me, huh?”

“Maybe,” Kent replied, winking, “Is my attempt working?”

Rocky gave Kent a passionate kiss on the lips. “Maybe.” he smirked.

“Well I hope our kiss did not ruin your appetite because I made dinner.”

“Great. I’m famish after that long day of doing construction.” The alien proclaimed, walking over to Kent’s dining room table.

Kent sat a hot plate of Parmesan Chicken, Spaghetti with Tomato Sauce, and Garlic Bread in front of Rocky. There was also a bottle of red wine in the middle of the table. The alien was shocked, but happy Kent had remembered one of his favorite meals as their main course.

“Kent, you made all of this for me?” Rocky asked with a big grin.

“Well, I remembered you said it was your favorite dish from Olive Garden. So, I decided to make it for you. Plus, that’s what good boyfriends do: remember their boyfriends or girlfriend’s favorite things. Now, let us dig in.

After doing a quick prayer, and Rocky being generous to open the wine bottle, the two did a toast and started eating their meal; Rocky slurping pasta as he ate.

“How’s the food, Rocky?” Kent asked, before taking a sip of wine.

“It’s really good, Kent.” Before Rocky could continue to praise Kent’s cooking, a brassy belch sounded off from the depths of the alien’s gut. “Excuse Me.” The alien said, blushing.

Kent laughed at the gassy interruption to their dinner. “Rocky, it’s ok. In most earth cultures, that’s a complement.”

“Well in that case, my stomach just gave you five stars.” Rocky said with laughter following the revelation of Kent’s statement.

After finishing dinner, Rocky helped Kent wash all the plates and pots the human had used to prepare their meal. The two were soon sitting on Kent’s orange sofa, which thankfully held Rocky’s weight. For their evening movie, Kent suggested “The Shape of Water”, which was very ironic as it matched their relationship. Though, Kent was distracted halfway through because someone could not stop kissing him.

“Rocky, I’m trying to watch the movie.” Kent said giggling, after the alien kissed him for what number where they at now?

“Are you trying to tell me I’m not entertaining?” Rocky asked smirking, before diving into another kiss.

“No,” Kent said, then gasping as Rocky bit his neck gently, “You get the Oscar for the sexiest being alive.”

“An Oscar, what’s that, Kent?” Rocky asked, before swiping his tongue across Kent’s neck.

“AH!” Kent moaned, “An Oscar is a trophy given to movie stars and the people who help make movies possible.”

“Is that so?” Rocky asked huskily, before taking off his T-Shirt.

Kent’s eyes raked over Rocky’s grey body. The alien had two large grey pecs, a six pack, and orange lines with magma flowing across his body, providing a nice glow to the room. It was quite a sight to behold, especially that one line of orange that traveled form Rocky’s navel down into his jeans where a hefty bulge was currently resting.

“Based on what I see, there’s no other contender.” Kent said in awe.

“While I thank you for the nomination,” Rocky paused his statement to kiss Kent again, “it’s only fair I give you a real reason to give it to me. It involves me and you making a movie of our own.” Rocky said, giving his pecs a bounce with a wink.

Kent took off his own shirt, smiling at his alien, “Lights. Camera. Action, Rocky.”

Meanwhile Across Town.

After his phone call with Kent, Thomas decided to give this a chance and hit Diamondhead up on Space Daddy. He loaded up the app and searched up the name the bank teller had gave him. Searching up “Rough Cut” brought Thomas to a profile picture that looked just like the Petrosapien. Tapping on the profile picture took Thomas to a picture gallery.

Sure enough, it was the sexy bank teller alright. The pictures were very modest. They were mostly pictures of the handsome alien in tight shirts, a few side pics, and one "humpday" picture in one of his pants suits. It was obvious anyone the alien wanted to court would have to wait to untill they started dating to see anything future beyond the pictures Diamondhead had posted. That suited Thomas fine as it left a pleasant mystery to be uncovered about the species anatomy later hopefully. After scrolling the gallery, Thomas finally decided to text Diamondhead.

Thomas: Hello, is this Diamondhead? The nice bank teller I met today.

Diamondhead: Yes, this is him. Is this Thomas?

Thomas: Yes, this is him. By the way, thank your help again today.

Diamondhead: It was no issue on my part. I see you found my gift.

Thomas: LOL. Yea, I was not expecting that, but I’m not complaining, what with the pictures my eyes were just treated to.

Diamondhead: Thanks. I tried to make sure they were just pleasing enough. Cannot show too much and spoil all I have to offer.

Thomas: Believe me, you did a good job.

Diamondhead: Ha, ha. Yours were not bad at all either.

Thomas: You saw them?

Diamondhead: Remember when I went to get your envelope?

Thomas: Un-huh

Diamondhead: I Snook out my phone in the back and saw a pic or two. You have a gorgeous smile.

Thomas: Oh, Thank you.

Diamondhead: Well since this is a dating app and I gave you my profile name, would you be interested in going out with me.

Thomas: I’m very open to that, Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: Great. Where would you like to meet up?

Thomas: Do you know where Grand Park is?

Diamondhead: Yea, it is not far from my place.

Thomas: Perfect. The park is big enough we should have plenty of privacy to get to know each other.

Diamondhead: Ok. Sounds like a plan. I work tomorrow, but I am free Sunday if that works for you.

Thomas: It’s a date then.

Diamondhead: I guess your right lol.

Thomas: Cool. Hope to see you Sunday.

Diamondhead: You too, have a goodnight, Thomas.

Thomas: You too, Diamondhead.

They ended their conversation; Thomas laying down on his bed with a huge grin. He could not wait for Sunday.


	4. Barriers Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally have Contact! Today, Thomas and Diamondhead will meet. What will they learn about each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For references, Diamondhead is in his mid-twenties for his species. I imagined that even though he and Tetrax have learned the English language to assimilate to Earth, they would still use lingo from their homeworld. Thus, from time to time, you'll hear them use it. Thank you all for reading so far and hope you enjoy this next chapter.

The calm interior of lush browns and a jazz playlist transformed into screeching wheels and swear words as Thomas exited the local Starbucks in his neighborhood. He glanced at his wrist, 5pm on the dot with time to spare. The faint notice of a breeze and the leaves colorful collage signal the season would soon be changing. With a Vanilla Frappuccino in hand and pearly whites showing, the thoughts running around in his head of _Will he be there? What if he’s just like “Him”?_ Changed into voices of _Give you and him a chance, and you deserve to be loved._

Today, human and alien were about to make contact. This contact today would not be for money, but potentially for a heartbeat to listen to at night, and someone to share a part of their beings with. As Thomas entered “Grand Park”, the noisy street sounds morphed into a quiet heaven in the middle of the city. The sun was just beginning to set, a hue of pink and orange reflecting in the boundless hole of liquid separating one side of the park from another. The man wanting to watch the ripples but alerted by a buzzing sensation.

The emerald being stood watching the water. His inner mind recalling all the “firsts” in his life so far. Leaving home for a new world, getting acquainted with the spoken word, working with his new fellow citizens and now, hopefully about to fall in love for real this time. A part of him keep pondering things. _Would me and a human work? Would his family or friends be appalled, what if I lash out by accident, would he fear me?_ Yet, part of him needed to do this, to see the results work in his favor. He had waited long enough to finally do this, might as well let the human know he was here.

Thomas looked at the notification from Space Daddy.

Diamondhead: Hey Thomas. I am under the covered gazebo by the lake. Let me know when you get here.

Thomas: I am already in the park. I know where you are and will be there soon.

After walking through the narrow pathways of grey concrete and green landscapes to the side, Thomas had made it to his destination. “The Lake Gazebo” as many called it was on the boarders on the lake. It had cedar plank wood with a cream white paint scheme, grey wood roof shingles, and provided shelter with oak wood beams. It was mostly a gathering spot for Weddings, Family Reunions, and today’s occasion, a meeting between two worlds.

Thomas walked up an incline or two and made it in the interior of the structure. Besides him, the only other figure was standing, looking out over the water. It was him, it had to be. The emerald skin had a reflected glow from the sun, body like the ultimate machine of pure strength and beauty, and clothes hanging on him tightly because of his mass.

Not wanting to just shout out the alien’s name, Thomas sent a text message to Diamondhead. The alien looked down for a second. The alien turned around and their eyes met again. This time, there was no barriers to separate them now.

“Thomas?” the alien asked with a smile, meeting the human’s coco hue eyes.

“Diamondhead?” the human replied, orbs locking with yellow jewel like eyes.

The alien walked with purpose to the man, his smile contagious. “Thomas, glad you could make it.” Diamondhead said, with his right hand palm open to the man.

Thomas accepted the gesture with fondness, noticing how the arm muscles flexed, along with almost a metallic sound from the shards. “It is good to see you again too”. Thomas replied.

“Shall we?” Diamondhead asked, pointing with an open palm to a bench.

Thomas agreed with a head nod and the two sat down facing the water. The alien gave a gleeful look to the human. “Thomas, is this private enough for you?” Diamondhead asked.

“Yes. This place should give us plenty of time to know each other.”

“Good.” The alien stated. “Would you like me to go first?” the alien asked.

“Sure, go ahead and tell me about yourself.”

Diamondhead puffed out his chest a bit before starting. “Well first off, I’m an alien.” He said with a smirk.

“I know that silly.” Thomas replied before laughing.

The alien was happy to get a snicker out of the human to help this meeting start out good at least.

“OK, I’ll be serious with you now. I am from the planet Petropia.”

“Is it a spherical planet like Earth?” the human asked curiously.

“Nope. It looks more like a Diamond shaped object, but a planet non the less. While there, I worked for a Petrosapian distribution center in the finance department. You may have noticed some of our item’s in your shopping venues.” The alien stated.

Thomas gasped. “Oh, so your planet distributes diamond specialties that help make those engagement rings and furniture sets that they sell at the mall?"

The alien grinned. “Yep, those are just some of my home planet’s signature contribution to your species. Anyway, my work was simple. Basically, it was just making sure accurate credits were given to us and making sure we also payed credits to planets that helped our markets flourish. Besides work, my life consisted of my parents, older brother, and my arranged wife.”

“You had a Wife?”

The alien bobbed his head. “I did.” The alien sighed, a scowl appearing on his face.

“Did you two have a great relationship?

“If you want to call it that. My culture makes young Petrosapiens prepare for marriage young. We had to hold hands, kiss, and even practice intercourse in our young teen years. We only did it to keep our families happy, but we were more friends than we showed. Every day, pretending to be love with someone I was not fully attracted to and only doing because “Tradition” had finally caught up with me and I told her how I really felt.”

“How did she take it?”

“She had a hunch. After a while, she asked me why I did not kiss or hold her like when we first meet during our younger years. I told her I just did not see things the way our families wanted it and that I had attraction to males. She took it surprisingly well. We are still friends and talk every month or so.”

“That’s good. At least she does not hold a grudge against you.”

“Yea, she handled the news way better than our families did. Her father accused my father of setting his daughter up, which prompted my father to throw insults and our moms to break them apart before anything physical happened. Then, after her and her parents left”- the alien's hands started to fold and unfold franticly, the alien breathing rapidly as he recalled the events, - “my dad and I went at it. I told him how I felt and what I liked and he attacked me verbally by saying I ruined the family image and was essentially worthless for not living up to Petrosapian expectations. The words got to me Thomas and I snapped. I... I”- Diamondhead was now shaking like a leaf.

Thomas held one palm over Diamondhead’s shoulder closest to him, “It’s Ok. Just take your time and breathe ok?” Diamondhead’s head bobbed and his chest expanded a few times. He had to mentally remind himself he was free now from that life. Once he had his bearings again, he continued.

“I hit him, and I couldn’t stop. All the pain I ever felt was delivered to him first class. I still remember my mother’s cries for me to stop, but I ignored her. Luckily, my brother Tetrax, was able to break us up. Of course, my dad told him the news and he was not shock as I had told him a few weeks prior and he stood up for me in front of my dad.

“Well, I bet your dad was not expecting that.”

“Nope. He was even more livid. He felt betrayed by my brother and demanded to know why he sided with me. Turns out, aside from having an arranged wife as well, Tetrax was playing for both sides.” The alien said, immediately laughing at the memory of the look his father gave them when he heard the news.

“Your brother had a male lover? What a revelation, huh?”

“Yea. On our way here, my brother told me on some nights, he would leave his window open for his male lover telling him to coast was clear after his wife left. It now explains why I would hear hushed voices from his room from time to time. Well my father had enough surprises for one day, telling us to pack our stuff and leave by the following day.”

“What about your mom? Did she try to reason with him?”

A sigh escaped Diamondhead’s mouth. “She tried to get all us to talk it out and come to an understanding, but dad was stubborn. She and I had a talk that night and while at first she was sadden I did not tell her how I felt, she confirmed that her love for us was unconditional and that even though dad had disowned us, we would be able to visit while her shard heart was still beating.”

“That’s moms for you.”

Diamondhead chuckled. “You’re right about that. Anyway, the next day tears were shed and Tetrax and me left home. We charted a spaceship to fly, stopping at food halls and space pods for rest in outer space for a few weeks. It was during then, a human at one of the food halls mentioned the “Human and Alien Peace Alliance" program your planet had enacted in recent years as a way for aliens to come live, work, and create harmony with humans and foster peace across the galaxy. Working in Petropia, I had interacted with humans during my job, so I had knowledge of your planet and even learned the primary English language on my free time.”

“I see. So, you applied and got the job here eventually.”

“Yep. I applied primarily to financing jobs since that was my expertise. Coincidentally, the Wells Fargo downtown in this city was looking for an alien teller and I fit the bill apparently. Two months later and now me and my brother are here.” The alien’s orbs closed, as if recalling the journey equaled to an eight-hour shift at the bank. ‘So that’s how we got here.”

“Phew, what an adventure you’ve had.” Thomas stated. “So, do you like it here so far?”

“Shard yes.” The alien said showing his pearly whites. “I love it here. I feel so free here. There is no “everything has to be this way” here, and there’s all the human and alien cultures here that I can’t wait to experience. I even made a friend since arriving here. A nice Granitenoild, who took me on a small tour of the city to show me all the hotspots. And everyone has been nice. So, this planet is definitely more my style.”

“That is wonderful, Diamondhead. And whenever you are ready, we can experience everything you want to do together.” Thomas stated.

“Thank you for that offer, Thomas. I look forward to it.” The alien replied, “Well I think I’ve spent enough time on me. Why don’t you tell me about yourself, Thomas?”

“Ok. Well, my full name is Thomas Harris. I am in my mid-twenties. I’ve been living here pretty much my entire life.”

“Have you ever wanted to move anywhere else at all?”

“No, I really enjoy the city life. There’s always something to do here and it just fits me. I’ve been to a rural area or two before, but they just felt too small for me.”

“I see. So, humans live in big cities and small towns here as well.”

“Yes. Anyway, my primary source of income comes from selling people homes to buy.”

“So, you are like those salespeople I see on the TV selling cars?”

Thomas laughed. “Yes, but you’ll never see me in a commercial. Most people look for homes on the internet or newspapers. They can look at the home online, or use a realtor like me or my friend, Kent.”

“Sounds easy.”

“Oh, it’s hard. I have seen couples fight over everything from the Kitchen layout, to if they wanted space for in-laws. Sometimes, I think they’re sold on a property and they’re like, “Uh, are they any more options” and I’m like ugh!” Thomas expressed, laughter coming from the alien. “I guess it’s a good thing I just give people money.” Diamondhead stated.

“Yea, it is stressful, but the aim is to find the dream home and hopefully, make commission. Once that happens, I am satisfied. I love helping people and seeing them smile.”

“I can tell by your personality.” The alien stated.

“Thanks. I hope to add you to the list.” Thomas replied.

The alien cupped Thomas’s right hand, a gleam in his eyes. “You’ve already have by coming out here with me.”

“Of course I came. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I’m not your species and there’s so much you’ll have to deal with being with me.”

“Well, I’ve had similar feelings, but I want to give us a chance. Just because we are different, does not mean we cannot have a strong bond between us. And you have only given me positive feelings about you since we’ve meet two days ago.”

The alien’s eyes sparkled at the admission, the suns then morphed into a depressed state, like something was weighing the alien down.

“Thomas, I need to tell you something.”

“Ok, what is it?”

“I have a dark side I get from being a Petrosapien.”

Thomas shrugged it of with a laugh, “Diamondhead, everyone has a dark side to them.”

The alien shook his head. “Thomas, I’m serious. If I let my emotions get the best of me, I could hurt people really bad.”

Thomas took the que as it was stated, contemplating what the alien expressed to him. “So, do you think you’ll hurt me if we have arguments?”

The alien cupped Thomas’s face, a warmth coming from the rough hand surrounding his face. “Thomas, I would never dream of hurting you. I rather stab myself to death if that happens. Though, if someone hurts you or anyone I care about, I will stop at nothing to bring justice. Can you handle that? Knowing that I will hurt those who hurt you?”

“Yes. I can. Though what I would suggest is to at least assess the situation before serving justice. Especially, if someone is just spouting words. Physical violence should only be your last resort if the proper authorities are not around, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll try my best. My brother has also been teaching me great ways to let off some steam too recently, so I know I have options, but sometimes, it’s hard.”

Thomas patted the alien’s crystal head. “Hey, at least you are trying, that’s what matters. I have baggage too by the way. I just recently broke up from a toxic relationship. My last boyfriend was very self-centered, not a good communicator, and according to rumors I have heard today, a cheater. I been sulking for a while thinking maybe I wasn’t good enough and that I drove him away by being too needy.” Thomas huffed, “I just really don’t want the same thing to happen ever again.”

“Thomas.” The alien wrapped an arm around the human. “You deserve so much more then what you just been through. I can tell you are a wonderful person and if that bastard could not see it, that’s his lost. I’m not perfect, and I may mess up from time to time, but what I can say is I will love, protect, and give you everything you’ve been missing to the best of my ability. I promise.”

Thomas smiled at the alien beautiful statement putting their hands together. “Diamondhead, I promise to give everything I can provide as far as love, support, and enjoyment in your life. Your more than your anger issues, you are a gentle soul, and you deserve to finally live freely, and I hope to be a great potential life-long blessing your life.”

“So, you really want to give us a chance.?” Diamondhead asked.

“Of course, handsome diamond.” Thomas stated, before the alien and human embraced in a hug.


	5. The Pier Date Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step Right UP!! Get ready to head out with Thomas and Diamondhead on their next date. Enjoy your reading everybody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You've waited patiently and now, get ready to escape with this and the next chapter. They will both involve the pier.

It had been about five days since Diamondhead and Thomas had their first date. To be frank, Thomas thought it went great. There was no rushing to do anything this time, just talking and getting to know Diamondhead. Now that is not to say Thomas would have been opposed to doing things with the alien on the first date because hello: sexy alien, but him and Diamondhead had both decided it would be best to take things slow. Well, at least until one of them broke that barrier.

It was now Friday morning. Thomas was currently on his computer, surfing the web and drinking the most heavenly breakfast creation known to man: Coffee. He was trying to find a listing for a husband and wife duo; neither of them seeming to agree on anything. From house size to whether they wanted a city apartment or a single-family home in the suburbs, it seemed no property was the perfect match. They were driving Thomas crazy, but he knew if just hung in there, he would find the perfect home for them and fulfill his duty as their realtor.

As he was searching up homes, his mind could not help but think of the Petrosapien. From the moments their eyes meet, to the peaceful walk towards the lake where the two threw pebbles into the lake. Thomas was truly in awe that Diamondhead had chosen him, the skinny fair skinned dude to court and the human could not help but long to be in the alien’s presence again. Just to hear the alien’s voice, laugh, or anything with him would be better than sitting in front of a screen right now.

Meanwhile at Diamondhead’s Apartment 

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-_ Diamondhead’s arm silenced his bedside alarm. The alien sounded off a large yawn as he stretched his body, his shards flexing as pressure was applied to various muscles across his body. The alien looked at the calendar, smiling at the at big red circle saying, “Day off.” _Finally! Maybe me and Thomas can do something today._

After he had adjusted to being up for a few minutes, the alien headed to the restroom to take his morning shower. As the alien washed his body, he groaned as the warm water trickled over his body. He was grateful he could stay in here as long as he pleased today. As Diamondhead washed his body, the alien’s mind was filled with memories of Thomas.

Sure, they had only met twice since Diamondhead had been here, but the human was already leaving the alien with butterflies in his tummy just thinking about him. Everything from the human’s smile, personality, to even pretending to get angry when Diamondhead somehow outranked him in their pebble throwing contest on their first date only left the alien with a longing to see him again. This was a genuine feeling the alien was feeling, not something he had to pretend he was feeling like back home with his ex-arranged wife.

After his shower finished, the alien took care of his oral hygiene: brushing twice as if he was going to be on crest whitening TV commercial as an alien model. He then applied some shard shine just to give his body that extra shine today. Slipping on some sweatpants and a T-shirt, Diamondhead headed towards the living room and kitchen. As he opened his bedroom door, the alien was hit with the smell of bacon. His brother, Tetrax apparently was in a cooking mood today and Diamondhead could not complain because now he would not have to cook.

Tetrax gave him a friendly smile from the kitchen counter. “Morning, little bro.”

Diamondhead just chuckled at the name Tetrax still called him, despite them only being two years apart. “Morning, Textrax.”

Diamondhead took a seat at their kitchen island, the alien having retract his back shards so he could sit without feeling like he was being pushed from behind. His brother sat a plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits in front of his brother. “Breakfast is served.”

“Thanks, Tetrax.” The alien said before plunging his fork into the eggs.

Tetrax smiled as his brother was clearly enjoying his cooking. Ever since he started taking clients at the gym in the early morning hours, he did not get to his brother in the morning that much anymore. By the time Tetrax got back from workouts, Diamondhead was at his job. Luckily, today’s workout was scheduled for later this morning.

“Do you work today bro?” Tetraxt asked.

“No. I am off today.” Diamondhead said, his mouth open with the crispy meat.

“Want to come to the gym with me today?” Tetrax smirked at his younger sibling.

“Not if you are doing one of those hour and a half nonstop workouts again.” Diamondhead replied.

“Oh shards.” Tetrax laughed. “Alright, I’ll spare you this time.”

“Thank, Diama. Last time I worked out with you, I almost passed out.” Diamondhead laughed.

“Yet that did not happen.” Tetrax retorted smirking. “Besides, you know I’m very serious when I’m working out.”

“You think, crystal arms?” Diamondhead gestured to his brother. “I honestly don’t know why you like pushing your muscles so much, we’re already good in the muscle department.”

Tetrax gave his arms a flex. “What can I say, I love a good workout, and I never hear my clients complain. Tetrax replied, before slicing up Bananas and Strawberries for their morning smoothies. “Well, while we are on the topic of workouts, how are things working out for you in the dating game?”

Diamondhead almost chocked on a piece of Bacon at the question. Luckily, the sound of the blender going off distracted his brother from almost hearing a gag from him.

“Tetrax, what are you talking about? I’m not seeing anyone.” Diamondhead lied, hoping to not have Tetrax try to give him any tips on relationships.

A glass was placed in front of Diamondhead, filled with the pink slushie concoction, along with a look that told him Tetrax was not buying it.

“Bro, I can tell. I mean we have been here for two months, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much from just walking through the front door in my life from just having a day off like you did this past Sunday.”

“Well, if you must know on Sunday, I just went to the park to get some fresh air. It was nice just to walk around, see the colorful leaves, not be stuck behind a partition all day. I guess I just got excited by the fact.”

“Sure, that’s the reason it took three calls of your name to get your attention.”

“I had headphones in my ears.” Diamondhead tried to protest his brother butting into his personal business

“Ha, you don’t even own a pair, I do.” Tetrax said.

“Maybe they were barrowed from someone.”

Tetrax just smirked, “Seems like a very personal item for someone to let you just walk away with. Someone will only trade earwax with someone if they really like someone, don’t you think?”

“Eww! Remind me never to ask for yours then.” Diamondhead laughed.

“Ha, ha. Only because I love you, you can have them anytime, bro.” Tetrax replied. “So, spill the beans, Diamondhead. Who’s got you glowing like a newborn shard, hmm?”

“Tetrax” Diamondhead sighed, “Fine. I met a special guy at the park on Sunday. You happy now?” the alien said with his arms crossed.

“Baby bro!” Tetrax literally jumped over the kitchen counter, hugging his brother. Diamondhead trying to push him away, but just gave in. “I’m so happy for you. I seriously thought I was going to have to introduce you to some of my clients.” Tetrax chuckled.

“Oh no, that was not going to happen anyway, Tetrax.”

“But some of them are really nice and hot.”

“Then maybe you should be trying to woo your clients yourself then.”

“Oh, bro, I already have. I’ve gotten a few after hours workouts too if you catch my shard.” Tetrax chuckled.

“And from you, that’s all I need to know, no further details.” Diamondhead said shaking his head.

“Awe, I was looking forward to sharing some tips”. Tetrax said, trying to sound sad. He sat down now across from his brother on one of their island emerald encrusted chairs they had bought. “So, what’s this guy’s name?” Tetrax said smirking.

“His name is Thomas.”

As Diamondhead said the name, Tetrax noticed that twinkle in his brother’s eyes again, his skin also having a certain extra glow of shard shine today as well, which they only put on if they wanted someone to really notice them.

“Oh, so he’s why you can’t workout with me today, huh little bro.” the alien laughed, patting his brother’s arm.

“Yes. I already have plans for us today. If he agrees, we are going to the pier by the beach.”

“The pier is a great choice, little bro. Plenty of rides, games and opportunities for you both to get really close.” Tetrax said, winking his right green emerald gem eye.

Diamondhead sighed. His brother always was a little fast when it came to relationships in his mind. It was only natural for Tetrax to think being the oldest, that Diamondhead would have picked up the same habits, but the younger Petrosapien was more conservative. “Tetrax, we are just going to have fun. I’m not going to rush anything with this guy, ok?”

“Sure bro, whatever you say.” Tetrax replied laughing. “You know, you’re more different than me then I thought. It is not bad at all, but you know sooner or later one of you will break. I always at try to be professional at work with my clients, but sometimes you can’t help what the goods want.”

“Ugh!” Diamondhead sounded off. “Is that all you think about?”

“No.” Tetrax defended “I love helping my clients in any way I can. That is why you work too, right? You aim to take the stigma away the alien’s and humans are so different, when deep down, we all have the same fears, hopes and dreams. I just have the pleasure of helping man and alien release stress in a healthy way. Sometimes that is by doing push-ups and other times, they want to me to give them the most pleasure this side of the galaxy and whom am I to refuse.”

Diamondhead thought it over. His brother obviously took his job seriously. As clearly noted, Tetrax had been working for five days straight every week and had the muscle mass to prove it as well. Diamondhead though was concerned for his brother’s health as far as pleasuring his clients after hours. He just did not want to lose his brother to any diseases or the wrath of any client’s significant other because Tetrax was doing too much beyond what his actual job title was.

“Just promise me you’ll be safe please. I do not want you getting hurt or sick. While it’s certainly a great thing you do everything you can for your clients, there are consequences to your sexual appetite as well. I know you came here with me because you care about me, Tetrax. As your brother, I just want you to be happy, but please be careful if not for me, for yourself.” Diamondhead stated from the heart.

Tetrax gave Diamondhead a pat. “Don’t worry, I’m always safe with my clients, little bro. I understand where you are coming from, and I will try to settle down eventually. Besides, I got to stick around and make sure to see you smile more often. I didn’t tell you this, but mom made me promise wherever we ended up, that I would take care of you. I promise Diamondhead to always be here for you because I love you, little bro.”

“I love you too, Tetrax.” Diamondhead replied, before hugging his brother who tried push him away like Diamondhead did to him earlier. After their hug, Tetrax went into his room to get his gym bag: the smoothie with him in one hand and bag in another. “Do you think you could bring me some food back from the pier, little bro?”

Diamondhead smiled, “Of course. What do you have a taste for?”

“As long as it something sweet, I’m good.”

“Got it.”

Tetrax was just about to exit the door: stopping in his tracks before opening it. “By the way is your potential boyfriend another alien or a human?”

“Thomas is a human.”

Tetrax gave a thumbs up. “Have fun today and I’ll be sure to teach you some ways to make him moan for you in the future when I get back.”

“Just Go!” Diamondhead shouted at Tetrax who gave a laugh at his brother’s outburst. “Love you too!” With that. Tetrax finally left.

After he finally had the apartment to himself, Diamondhead decided to call Thomas on the Space Daddy app.”

Back at Thomas’s apartment

Thomas had finally found it: the perfect listing that would hopefully get a yes from both of his clients. Now all he had to do was set up the house walkthrough with the seller’s agent and his clients. After doing all his work- related duties, the human realized again how much he wanted that Petrosapien to just call and whisk him away. Suddenly, Thomas’s phone buzzed; the human looking at Diamondhead’s profile on the Space Daddy app with a phone icon and answering like it was an emergency.

“Hello?” Thomas answered.

“Good Morning, Thomas.” Diamondhead answered, sending a pleasant chill down the human’s spine.

“Good Morning, Diamondhead.”

“How are you doing today?”

“Fine. I was just working, but that’s done for now.”

“Oh, I see. Well if you are not busy, would you like to hang out today?”

Thomas’s face lit up. His prayers were finally answered. “I’m so free to see you again. Count my answer as a yes.” Thomas said excitedly.

Diamondhead’s baritone laugh could be heard from the other end of the line. “Alright, I won’t keep you waiting any longer then. I thought the pier would be nice to go to today. Are you ok with that?”

“I love the Pier!” Thomas replied.

“Great. What do you say I meet you there around noon?”

“You’ll see me there.”

“Alright, see you soon, Thomas.”

“Bye, Diamondhead. See you there.” Thomas stated before the call ended. Thomas glanced at his hanging wall clock. The time reading 10:30 am. After shutting his laptop down, Thomas headed for the shower. After putting on his fresh clothes, the human headed out the door to meet his alien date.

After driving about twenty minutes, the concrete city jungle slowly morphed into tropical palm tree like streets and souvenir shops. The smell of salt water was lingering in the air, and Thomas could just make out the sight of a beachside wooden coaster. Thomas parked his car to the closet spot he could find in front of the “Fun Pier” entrance. The sight of the clown face entrance brought Thomas back to fawned memories of Ferris Wheel rides, cotton candy, and evening summer fireworks displays.

As Thomas got out of his car and walked towards the entrance, he spotted Diamondhead. The alien was already by the ticket booths. Diamondhead had on a Hawaiian shirt, beige shorts, and even shades. The alien smiled as his eyes finally landed on the human he longed to see after five long days.

“Hello, Thomas.” He said, embracing the human in a hug.

“Hello, beach alien.” Thomas replied, laughing.

“You like my outfit?” the alien asked smiling.

“Yep. You look like just like a tourist.”

“Well, why don’t we head in.” Diamondhead suggested, walking towards the entrance with two tickets in hand.

Thomas was shocked. The entry level tickets were not high, but hell, last time Thomas had a date out here, he had to pay the entrance fee for both him and Josh, and the food, and games.

"You bought my tickets? You didn't have to do that. I have money."

“Well, today is my treat to you. Think nothing of it.” Diamondhead replied.

 _Thomas, he is a keeper._ “Thank you, Diamondhead.”

“You’re welcome, Thomas.”

The two walked past the ticket booths, getting their admission validated by an attendant, and entered the pier grounds. Before them, stretched planks of brown wood, sprinkled with rides, games, and food stalls atop the glistening blue water below the wood beams.

“Wow,” Diamondhead said with awe, “It’s been a while since I was a little shard, and my parents took me to a place like this. Of course, everything had a little more shine to it.”

“Why is that?” Thomas asked.

“Everything had crystals scattered about.” the alien chuckled.

Thomas also got a little chuckle at the image, “Well nothing here is made of crystal as far as I know, but the rides here will put a shine on our day. Would you like to go on any?”

“Sure, lead the way.”

The two walked along the midway; the sounds of people screaming, the sounds of classic circus/midway music, and the smell of deep-fried food alerting their senses as they marched across the pier. They came to a stop in a plaza with a small fountain. Around them, the Carousel, Haunted Castle, and Log Flume were the closest attractions in vicinity.

“Which ride would you like to go one first, Thomas?”

“Hmm,” Thomas stood with his hand rubbing his chin, “Let us start with a classic. The Carousel it is.” the human said enthusiastic.

They walked towards the entrance of the ride, the ride attendant scanning their tickets and giving them three brass rings each.

“What are these for?” Diamondhead looked at Thomas, the rings in the alien’s hands. The alien siting on a white horse while Thomas sat in front of him on a golden horse.

“When the ride starts, they’ll be a clown’s mouth to aim the brass rings into.”

“Ah! I see. In that case, prepare to lose.” The alien said with a smirk.

“You’re on!” Thomas retorted with a challenged look on his face.

“Attention riders, please remain seated at all times, aim for the target, and enjoy the ride.” the ride attendant’s voice sounded from the speakers above.

The ride started up; organ music pumping through the speakers and the horses starting to gallop stationary up and down, alerting everyone to get ready.

Thomas and Diamondhead smiled at each other as the ride began its circle journey. They went around one full rotation before aiming at the ring eater’s mouth with the sign “aim here”.

Thomas launched his first ring, the ring hitting the clown’s nose before landing on a pole where rings were collected. “Darn it.” He quietly swore. Diamondhead also had no luck, his ring hitting a huge bottom tooth on the clown’s face before landing on the collection pole below.

The second time around, neither Thomas or Diamondhead made a hit at the target at all.

The third and last throwing chance, Thomas mad a perfect hole in one, the clown’s face lighting up with colorful lights and a bell sound. “Yes.” he said with his fist in the air. Not to outdone, Diamondhead also made a perfect hit. The alien smirking at Thomas’s face of shock and tying their fun game.

“Well that was fun.” Thomas stated as they exited the attraction.

“Yes, it was. We both even got a perfect shot.” Diamondhead agreed.

Thomas and Diamondhead returned to the plaza: Thomas’s eyes landing on The Haunted Castle. A smirked formed across the human’s face at the thought of the alien getting spooked and doing god who knows what.

“Diamondhead.” Thomas looked at the alien’s calm demeanor, “just out of curiosity, what happens when Petrosapiens get scared.”

“Well, I have shards on my body that spring up to protect me and scare away attackers. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason.” Thomas snickered while leading the alien towards the attraction queue.

Medieval dark music and animatronic knights with swords that moved up and down welcomed them as they entered the grey distorted castle. They walked through the dimly lit halls until they reached the ride station. After being buckled up, their ride vehicle was dispatched.

The first room was a long hallway: chandeliers hung with dim lights from above and knights lined the wall with weapons. As they moved through the room, an evil laugh was heard. The lights flickered intensively, and the knights aimed their weapons at the duo. Air pistons whizzed past their bodies, adding to the illusion they barely nearly missed being successful hit targets. Their ride vehicle moved past a set of doors.

The next room was a Dungeon. Skeletons were hanging along the walls; shackles bounding their hands and feet. They all remained motionless, until a sensor was hit by the car. The skeletons starting to move, trying to break free, screams filling the room. Thomas smiled as the scene was just as he remembered from last time. Apparently, things do change. A scare-actor dressed as skeleton, broke free from his chains and rushed to Thomas’s side of the car. The man screaming and being pulled close to the alien who laughed.

“He got you good, didn’t he?”

Thomas snorted. “I was just adding to the atmosphere.” He said, trying to brush the scare off.

“Sure, you were.” Diamondhead retorted jokingly.

The next room the car entered was littered with coffins. With the sounds of thunder, flashes of white symbolizing lightning, and static bats with piercing red eyes, the room had forbidding tone. As the ride vehicle moved along, the coffins started opening: the figures in them mostly static, but the looks on their faces would haunt riders well after they went home. As Thomas and Diamondhead were distracted, a flash of lightning hit a huge red coffin close the alien’s side of the car. The coffin opened: a Dracula animatronic figure springing out towards the car. Diamondhead’s body tensed, shards on alert to fire, but their car exited the room before the alien could defend himself and Thomas.

The next room had a hall of windows: a full moon showing outside. The sounds of a man screaming and a wolf howl sounding off around the room. The car entered what appeared to be a study with a fireplace. As they got closer to the fireplace, an animatronic wolf sneered from in front of the fireplace. Suddenly, the wolf’s mouth opened, spraying them with warm water.

“Gross,” Diamondhead stated, “was that supposed to be blood?”

“I guess we’ll never know.” Thomas laughed.

The next room was by far the biggest. A King, Queen and servants were seated at a large table with food motionless. The scene also spotted a guy with a sack over his head. His eyes the only things being shown. He had an axe in his right hand and stood on the other side of the ride track.

The ride vehicle slowed to a crawl: the music in the room coming to an abrupt stop, and the candles on the dining table blowing out as a piercing female scream was uttered. The guy with the axe, and a servant from the table with a clever rushed out to the car. The actors flawlessly swung their fake weapons and missed, making sure to provide a good scare to Diamondhead and Thomas. The two riders ducked their heads while the actors screamed their lines. “Get out our Castle!”.

While the human and alien were distracted, a dragon’s head appeared from the mantle above the fireplace in the room. The creature blew out smoke, clouding the room in a fog.

The ride vehicle moved suddenly, the speed of the car getting faster as the pair approached the dragon. The car went down a dip as the dragon opened its mouth as the thrilling climax. The car entered the station again; Thomas and Diamondhead exiting the car quickly.

“That was way more intense than last time.” Thomas stated as the pier welcomed them back.

“Were you trying to scare me by taking me on that ride?” Diamondhead asked with no malice.

“Yep. And I certainly got a chuckle when you tensed up in there.”

Diamondhead laughed. “Alright, you got me as I did. But as I recalled, I’m not the one who screamed.” The alien taunted.

“Hey, I was caught off guard.” Thomas defended himself.

“Ok, we’ll go with that,” The alien smirked at the human.


	6. The Pier Date Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part!!

After their spooky adventure, Thomas suggested they have a go on the Log Flume. The layout had a standard two drop special that provided a good soaking. Thomas was pretty dry by the time their ride was over. Diamondhead, on the other hand was drenched.

“Oh great, my shirt is dripping wet.” the alien stated sourly trying to wring out his shirt.

“Well you said you wanted to ride upfront.” Thomas reminded him.

“The riders getting off before us did not get this wet. I was not expecting my clothes to cling to me like this.” Diamondhead sighed, gesturing to himself.

“Well, look at the bright side. The sun is still high. You’ll be dry in no time.” Thomas said cheerfully.

“I guess you're right.” Diamondhead stated.

“Come on grumpy face, let’s go see what else the pier has to offer.” Thomas suggested, walking towards the midway again.

Diamondhead followed along; he had to as Thomas was pulling his arm. Diamondhead no longer was fazed by the long flume incident; he’d get soaked all over again to see Thomas smile like he was right now every day.

The duo’s next stop was The Hall of Mirrors. The human and alien laughing at how the mirrors made their bodies small, unnaturally tall, and their facial features exaggerated. By the time they exited the attraction, the alien was indeed dry.

“Well, I see why your name is Diamondhead.” Thomas laughed, remembering the one mirror that made the alien’s face look like an actual Diamond.

Diamondhead wanted to retort, but a brassy growl emerged from his stomach.

Thomas, thinking he had upset the alien, went into damage control. “Diamondhead, I did not mean that in a rude way. It was just a joke.”

Diamondhead played along, putting on a serious face as he looked at Thomas. “Thomas.” he with said with his arms cross,

Thomas wondered if he somehow screwed up. He should just kept that joke to himself, not knowing if the alien would be offended.

Diamondhead, out the blue started laughing, slapping the human’s arm as he did so. “Thomas don’t fear. I’m not mad at you. That growling sound you heard was from my stomach.”

“Phew.” Thomas released a sigh, “Oh good. I thought it was a tasteless joke.”

“No, it was funny.” Diamondhead smiled, before his stomach voiced its hunger again. “Thomas, I’m hungry. What do you recommend?”

“Oh my god!” Thomas gushed about all the various food, “There’s Hot-Dogs, Cheeseburgers, Pizza, Cotton Candy, Deep Fried Ore”- “I think just one food item for now will tame my gut.” The alien chuckled, “I have to keep this figure in top shape not just for me, but your eyes as well.” Diamondhead smirked at Thomas.

“Oh, you noticed.” The human blushed, his hand behind his head.

“Yes. I have. Do not worry, I like that I am pleasing to look at. Feel free to look at me all you want. And for the record, I’ve been looking at you from time to time.”

“Diamondhead!” Thomas gasped at the confession.

“Hey, that’s what eyes are for.” the alien laughed,” Now, let’s eat before we get another public announcement from my belly.”

The two walked to the nearest food stand. It was a Hot-Dog joint. Everything from a classic plain dog to Coney island and chili cheese dogs were on deck. Thomas ordered a chili cheese dog, while Diamondhead decided to try his first ever plain hot dog since arriving on earth. After getting their food, they found a nice shady table to sit at.

“Wow, this is good.” Diamondhead praised, while munching on his dog.

Thomas chuckled, “One of humanity’s greatest contributions to the galaxy.” Tomas said whipping chili sauce off is fingers.

“I second that motion.” the alien grinned before sipping on some soda.

“Now Diamondhead, do not drink too fast, unless you want to experience the dreaded”- “Brainfreeze!” Diamondhead shouted, rubbing his head while Thomas laughed. “Bet that log flume soaking does not feel so bad now does it?” Thomas joked, before the alien lightly punched him.

The sun was starting to set after Thomas and Diamondhead finished their meal. The colorful LED lights on the rides, yellow strung lights over the midway, and the full moon making the pier come alive.

“It sure looks beautiful out right now.” the alien stated.

“This has always been my favorite time of day out here. Brings back so many great memories.”

“Yeah?” the alien asked.

“Uh-huh. My family and I use to come here at least once a summer. It was so cool getting my parents to go on the rides. Especially, on the Haunted Castle, their reactions were so priceless. Now, I have even more great memories here. For example, you here with me now.” Thomas expressed with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Well I’m glad I could add to your positive memory bank. What do you say let’s continue that by playing some games?” The alien suggested, pointing at a water gun racing game.

“Sure.” Thomas agreed.

The two raced over the game stand, Diamondhead offering to pay for the both of them. Once the bell ranged, the two raced to have one of their balloons pop first. Thomas won by a landslide, taking with him as a prize a stuffed banana plush. Meanwhile, at the Milk Bottle Toss, Diamondhead knocked over all three bottles on just one try. When Thomas asked him how he did that, Diamondhead exclaimed, “That’s top-secret information and I’m not giving it away". Once he was told that, Thomas figured out it was most likely just having a lot of muscle. As for Diamondhead’s prize, he went with a Petrosapien plush just because.

With their prizes in hand, the two made their way to the Grand Wheel on the very edge of the pier. The ride attendant gave them a quick “Enjoy your ride.” spiel once the two were seated. The two opting to put their prizes next to each other.

“I really enjoyed myself today, Diamondhead.”

“It was indeed a great time for me as well. What was your favorite part?”

“For me, it would be the Haunted castle.”

“Figures.” the alien chuckled, “I agree, seeing you scream was very entertaining. Had I not been there, I’m sure you would have got off the ride running.” The alien laughed, patting Thomas’s shoulder,

“Oh, like when you almost took Dracula out had it not been for the ride turning.” the human joked back.

“Hey, I was caught off guard.” Diamondhead repeated Tomas’s earlier words back to the human.

“Well I hope you're not mad. I kinda…um…wanted to see how you would react.”

Diamondhead smirked, “Thomas, if you wanted to see what my body could do, all you had to do was ask.”

“Well, is now a good time?”

“Certainly.” Diamondhead smiled. The alien stretched out a hand over Thomas’s field of vison. Diamondhead grunted, the shards on his arms springing up like thousands on needles, then disappearing just a quickly making the arm almost look smooth.

“Whoa, that’s awesome!” Thomas praised the alien.

“Thanks.” The alien stated, then morphed one of his arms into a sharp bladed object, “This is a form of defense my people use to defend ourselves in hand-to-hand battles. I can also retract laser beams and fire because of my crystal form, shoot diamond missiles, and even extend my arms great links to catch enemies, or just keep my loved ones close.” Diamondhead finished his demonstration, wrapping an arm around Thomas.

“Well that’s all comforting. That’s what you meant the other day when talking about justice, huh?”

The alien nodded. “Yes Thomas. I will use any of the methods I just showed you and many others to protect you. All threats will be dealt with properly.” The alien grinned.

“Is there any downside though you dislike about your abilities?” Thomas asked.

“Only one, and I hope to warn you whenever I feel it coming.”

“What’s that?”

“When my species sneeze, little shards can come flying out our mouths, attacking anything in their paths.”

“Oh, yea definitely warnings will be greatly appreciated.” Tomas Stated.

“Do not worry. I will make sure to turn away and try to sneeze into my elbow. The shards just land and retract into my arms.”

“Cool. Gross, but cool.” Thomas expressed, causing the alien to chuckle and agree, “Yea, but its unique and something you’ll just have to deal with being with me. You think you can handle that?

Thomas smiled, “Of course. After all, who ever broke up with someone over a sneeze?” Thomas asked before they both laughed at the thought.

The ride had begun its cycle; the beach and water appearing on one side, and the pier on the other in a vertical circle. Thomas pointed out towards the city skyline, which when Diamondhead notice had a “oh, look at that” face, taking a picture on his phone. They took a few selfies on Diamondhead’s phone ranging from the peace sign known across the galaxy thanks to human interactions to just silly ones. Diamondhead then sent them to Thomas’s phone right after.

After getting off the ride, the two headed towards the exit. Well, until Diamondhead remembered he promised Tetrax he would bring him a treat home. Out of nowhere, a sweet aroma blanketed the midway. Diamondhead’s curiosity taking over. “What is that smell, Thomas? It’s very sweet, but bready.

“That’s the Cinnamon Roll stand.” Tomas stated. “Would you like to try one?”

“Shard Yes!” Diamondhead expressed with a smile.

The two walked over to the stand, watching the worker make dough into pinwheels, then rolling them into cinnamon and sugar, and finally frying them until golden brown and slathering cream cheese glaze on some, Pecans on others, and both toppings on some as well.

“Oh, they all look good. I can’t decide which one to get.” The alien said to Thomas, the human getting the sight of the alien flicking his blue tongue over his teeth.

“Well the cream cheese one is classic, but the pecans do provide a nice crunch.” Thomas stated.

The alien thought over the dilemma. _I really want both. Then there’s also Tetrax to take into consideration, Maybe I should get both the cream cheese and pecan ones. Nah, and let me and Tetrax both get sugar highs. I just go with my gut._

Then alien and human finally made their orders to the clerk. Tomas went with a pecan glaze bun, while Diamondhead went with the classic. Since the worker had just finished making a new batch, the duo’s orders came out quick and piping hot with smoke firing towards the sky. The two walked over to a bench to try the carnival style treat.

Diamondhead took his first bite of the warm gooey bread with sauce, moaning at the taste. “Where have you been all my life?” he asked the food as if it could answer back. Thomas just laughed at the sight, “I take it you like them?”

“Yea.” Diamondhead stated with a face full of crumbs and frosting. “Uh Diamondhead.” Thomas tried to inform the alien, “you got some”- “What?” the alien asked, clearly not understanding the situation.

Thomas gave the alien a napkin, “Cream on your face buddy.” Thomas laughed.

The alien whipped his face, chuckling at his messy eating. “Well, I guess that’s a sure way to know I like them.”

Thomas, being generous, gave Diamondhead a piece of his cinnamon roll with pecans; the alien rushing back to the stand to get two of those buns as well for him and his brother.

After the alien purchased the goodies, the two exited the pier. Before they headed to their vehicles, Diamondhead gently tapped Thomas’s shoulder. “Thomas,” he said digging into his pocket, “Today was great. As a token for joining me, I want you to have one of my shards.”

Thomas gasped taking in the pulsing blue shard presented to him. “This is from you?”

“Yes. Thomas, I want you have to a piece of me.”

“It did not hurt you did it?” Thomas asked worriedly as he did not want the alien hurting himself for him.

“Aw sweet Thomas, my shards can easily be replaced instantly.” The alien said, holding the man’s hand.

Thomas could not believe the alien would gift him something so personal, “Thank you, but why are giving me a shard?"

“My people give shards to those we hold dearly. It’s like a bond that will keep you and I connected. With this, I’m never far away from you. And if anyone ever tries to harm you, well you’ll see what happens.” The alien said seriously, “I only ask if you accept this to keep this close to you.”

Thomas gently took the shard, holding it like a newborn infant. “Thank you, Diamondhead. For everything today.”

“Thomas, I’d do it all again in a shardbeat.”

The two hugged, “Well, I guess this means we on for another date then?” the alien asked.

“You bet. I just hope I can somehow top this.” Thomas laughed.

“As long as I’m with you Thomas Harris, that’s all that matters.”


	7. The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Welcome back to My Alien Boyfriend. This chapter will center around Thomas. There are hints of Diamondhead and Tetrax in here, but you have to read to find out where. In this chapter, will Thomas finally sell a property to his clients? Kent reveals a secret about Diamondhead's potential plans with Thomas, and someone will attempt to contact Thomas. Who could it be? Read along to find out. Enjoy!

Thomas was currently sitting across from Kent. Since their work schedule had aligned perfectly today, Kent suggested for Thomas to join him in his office so they could chat. Well, if you are like Kent, chatting so far today has centered on this beachside property. On the outside, Thomas was nodding his head, seeming to take interest of all the beach theme, granite countertops, and infinity pool overlooking the ocean pluses that Kent was speaking highly on as a potential property for his clients.

On the inside, Thomas’s mind was thinking of other things. For one, in about an hour, Thomas and his clients were scheduled to meet for the home tour of the property Thomas had thought would be a perfect fit for them. He really hoped today would be the day the husband-and-wife duo could finally at least agree on a home. He was excited, as this home seemed to tick most of their boxes, but he also was nervous because it would be the tenth house tour with his clients. Sure, every home they had visited was not perfect, but the average client could at least try to picture themselves living somewhere, even if the kitchen did not have every modern appliance. These two just both seemed to only be interested in their needs, not their partner's.

Before Thomas could further drift into thoughts about today’s home tour, the human’s mind started to replay memories recently of a certain Petrosapien. Since their pier date a few weeks ago, Thomas and Diamondhead had been on three recent outings. Their first outing took place at the city’s art museum; the two taking in the beautiful artistic paintings, sculptures and displays of ancient human and alien civilization artifacts.

Then of course Thomas could not forget their date to the skating rink. Thomas remembering the fun of introducing the alien to the concept of balancing on his two feet with wheels. The alien had a few falls, as evident by the floor vibrating from his body mass colliding with it. Thomas had to keep himself from laughing when helping the alien up a few times. By the end, Diamondhead was getting the hang of it and him and Thomas skated until they were contempt.

Their most recent outing had been to the movie cinema. They decided to see “The Black Monster from The Sea.” The movie looked cheesy from the trailers; it did not disappoint. The plot involved a monster made of black goo from nuclear waste attacking a beach town. The movie had some comedic moments, with a classic romance arc where this surfer dude saves his crush by blasting a bazooka blaster at the monster, thus saving the town and kissing her in the end. Of course, there were also some jump scares that may have caused Thomas to latch to Diamondhead; the alien embracing him every time.

Yep, Thomas was certainly enjoying the special deposits of time with Diamondhead that only he currently had access to.

“Dude, are you listening to me?” Kent snapped is fingers at Thomas clearly in a daze.

Thomas gave a head nod, “Oh, yeah Kent. The listing sounds like it will be a quick sell.”

“I really hope I can get my clients on board. They would love it.” Kent gushed.

“I’m sure with your charm and selling skills, they’ll consider it.” Thomas encouraged.

“Ha, ha,” Kent chuckled, “Thanks Thomas.” Kent replied, noticing Thomas was obviously infatuated by something on his phone.

“Dude, you sure have been looking at that screen a lot today. Something or someone must really have your attention.” Kent said smirking.

Knowing that Kent probably already had a hunch, Thomas went ahead and confessed. “Well Kent, you are not wrong. It seems a certain bank teller has captured my heart.”

Kent gasped, “You mean…you and the Petrosapien? Thomas, please tell me its him!”

“Yes Kent.” Thomas blushed, “We have been dating for five weeks now and it has been wonderful.”

Kent clapped his hands London Tipton style at the news with a smile. “Oh Thomas, you have to show me pictures.”

Thomas showed his friend the photos as far back from the pier, to the most recent ones like Thomas’s picture of the alien and him in their skating shoes surrounded by neon lights.

Kent gave Thomas a high five after quickly scrolling through the photos. “I’m so happy for you, Thomas.”

“Thanks, Kent.”

“So, What’s his name?”

Thomas gave Kent the same gesture of having his hands on the side of his face as Kent did when speaking of Rocky.

“His name is Diamondhead. Kent, he is just wonderful. He is funny, sweet and sexy as hell.”

“From the pictures, he sure is a looker. Though Rocky is still the most handsome alien I’ve ever met.”

Thomas giggled, “Well of course your boyfriend is going to look the most handsome to you, Kent. I believe that’s one reason you are dating him, right?”

“I guess you’re right.” Kent laughed, “And the best part is, he chose me to share himself with.”

“I can so agree with that. Diamondhead is so a step up from Josh. He has manners, actually values our talks together, and he even gave me a gift.” Thomas stated, before taking out the crystal shard and showing it to Kent.

Kent took in the pulsing blue crystal with his eyes. “Whoa! Dude, you do know why he gave this to you right?” Kent asked with a broad smile.

“Well, Diamondhead told me it’s like a bond his race gives to ones they want to keep close. It’s like a link that gives me a piece of him.”

“True. The Petrosapien race is known to give their shards to loved ones. Mostly this consists of family members and friends. Though in your case Thomas, you are neither his relative nor just a friend to Diamondhead.”

“What are you trying to get at, Kent?”

“I am suggesting Diamondhead is courting you to possibly become his bonded mate.”

“Kent, do you really think so?” Thomas was shocked at the thought considering he and the alien had only just met each other recently. Had Thomas made that much of an impact that Diamondhead was thinking about a long-term relationship? “This could just be his way of being nice.” Thomas replied

“Well, if the smiles on your face in those photos are an indication, I’d say he wants to be the one to make you smile like that by him for the rest of your days. I mean, I see why he likes you. A hard working, caring and loyal individual. All qualities any human or alien would find attractive.”

“Thanks, Kent. I really appreciate to encouraging outlook.”

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for.” Kent replied before Thomas gave him dap and a hug.

Thomas glanced at his watch; he gasped as he realized he had about thirty minutes to get to the property. “Kent, I really enjoyed our chat, but I have to meet my clients.”

“Anytime, Thomas. I wish you great luck today. No matter what happens, I am here for you. If they say yes, we celebrate. If they say no, do not beat yourself up. I know it has been hard with these clients you have currently, but I believe you have what it takes even if you do not always think you do. You keep your head held high today no matter what because they actually need you more than you realize.”

Thomas could not help but to give his friend another hug at the encouraging words. “Thank you, Kent.” Thomas said. “I’ll take those words as my encouragement for this outing. I do hope everything works well for you as well with your clients. I mean if you can real in a rock alien with your charm, humans should be easy.” Thomas laughed.

“Shut up.” Kent chuckled as Thomas exited his office.

30 Minutes Later.

Thomas finally made to the property. He checked under the mat to make sure there was a set of spare keys like the seller’s agent said there would. Sure enough, they were there. Thomas unlocked the door and stepped inside. He was just going in to turn on the lights, and maybe fluff up a pillow or two. After all the lights were on, Thomas ventured back out into the front yard.

After closing the front door, Thomas spotted a Nisan Altima pulling into the driveway. Mr. and Mrs. Compton had arrived. Thomas immediately straighten up his poster, putting a smile on his face and a swagger in his steps as the couple walked towards him.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Compton.” Thomas said to them with a wave.

“Mr. Harris, great to see you again.” Mr. Compton said giving him a handshake.

“Likewise.” Thomas replied.

“Hello again, sweetie.” Mrs. Compton said, before pulling Thomas into a hug.

Thomas embraced her with enthusiasm. “Good to see you too.” After their hug, the couple took in the property. Mrs. Compton clapping her hands with joy because this home had that country style front porch she had been dying for. “Oh Thomas, I see we are already off to a well start. This ranch is so my style.”

“I’m glad you like it Mrs. Compton.”

Mr. Compton crossed him arms. “A ranch. I guess I can kiss my modern living hopes goodbye with this. I just know this home probably has problems we are going to have to pour money into, Mr. Harris.”

“Oh, come on Richard. We just got here, and you are already complaining about the house. We haven’t even let Mr. Harris tell us about it yet.” Mrs. Compton tried to reason.

“You know I like modern, Mr. Harris.” Mr. Compton stated matter of fact. “Go ahead, try to sell me on this one.”

“Well, I think you both will like this property. It has 3 Bedrooms, 2-and a half Bathrooms, and elements of farmhouse appeal for you Mrs. Compton, and modern touches as well for you Mr. Compton.” Thomas stated with his best smile even though his mind was already trying to set him up with doubts. _There’s no way you can sell them this home. Why don’t you just admit that you are not cut to get these two to agree on a home._

Then his calmer side spoke up. _It’s only just one complaint so far. Keep your head up, Thomas._ Thomas decided to follow the second voice today. “Why don’t we go inside and take a look, Mr. and Mrs. Compton?”

Mrs. Compton spirted; her blond hair and flower pattern blouse flowing in the slight breeze. Mr. Compton with a huff, decided to walk behind his wife and their realtor.

Thomas led them up unto the front porch. It was fitted with rocking chairs, a nice white spindle railing, and complemented nicely the grey colored bricks of the home with its white concrete pavement. “I love this porch! Can’t you just imagine having a cup of coffee out here?” Mrs. Compton asked her husband.

“Hmm… I do like the color of the bricks for sure.” He replied.

Well, that was probably as close to a maybe as Thomas and Claire were going to get so far. Thomas would have to settle for this for now. Thomas had left the front door unlocked; he twisted the door handle and they stepped inside.

They entered the front room. The walls of the home had grey hues, recessed lighting in the ceilings gave great lighting, and the black wooden crossed beams across the kitchen and living room gave a nice touch of character in the room. “Holy cow!”, exclaimed Mr. Compton, “I love this open concept feel. So spacious and modern with the lights.”

“Well, I for one love this fireplace.” Mrs. Compton said, pointing at the redbrick brick fireplace, “And those exposed beams on the ceiling, such a classic touch.”

_So far, so good._

Thomas then took them into the kitchen. “Now Mr. Compton, I know you like to cook. Does this kitchen fit your standards?” Mr. Compton took in the kitchen. There was every new appliance from a stainless still refrigerator, to a new dishwasher. Plenty of nice granite counterspace for prepping and cooking, along with a deep sink almost made the kitchen perfect. “The appliances are fine.” He smiled. Thomas was pleased. Mr. Compton, then looked up, a frown appearing. “Though the cabinets, not really a fan.”

“That’s because they aren’t those boring brown and black cabinets everyone has these days. I like them. The see-through glass and rustic look definitely like they were made for me.” Mrs. Compton boasted.

“Well, you won’t be the one in here all the time to have to see them like me since I do the cooking. Therefore, I think the kitchen opinion should be based on a chef’s approach.”

“Well Richard, based on your wife’s approach, besides the in your opinion the distasteful cabinets, which I love, you have all the new-age appliances you could have, and there is plenty of space that we could both cook in here at the same time. I don’t see the big issue, it just cabinets.” Claire spoke up, clearly not trying to start an argument.

“Why don’t we continue the tour?” Thomas spoke up before an argument about kitchen cabinet presentation from Richard could start. “I think that’s just peachy.” Claire said snippy to her husband, who knew they would have to have a talk later about his behavior.

Thomas took them into the hallway. He opened the first Bedroom closest to the kitchen. “As you both can see, this room has a spacious amount of room for any guest. You can also make this into an office space, Mrs. Compton.” Thomas suggested, as he knew the women would be teaching her art classes from home. “Should be plenty of room to set up some art supplies, a white board and have space to set up a computer, yes?”

“Hmm… I could work with this.” She praised.

“Great. Let’s continue.” Thomas said leading them across the hallway. They stopped outside a barn door. “I like the barn door. Reminds me of my farm days from when I was little girl.” Mrs. Compton said with a sigh.

“Well, I hope what’s behind this door will please you.” Thomas said, sliding the door open to the guest bathroom. Mrs. Compton gasped, “A claw foot tub! Mr. Harris, do you know hard it is to find one these days?”

“I take it you like it?” Thomas asked

“I love it! Oh, and checkered floors too. I call dibs, Richard on this bathroom.”

“Don’t worry honey, you can have it. It’s just not modern enough like the kitchen for me.”

Thomas led them down the hall. They passed by the hidden washing and drying machines. Then, they looked at another bedroom similar in sized to the one they saw earlier. They finally arrived at the master suite. Thomas opened the double doors. The room had a king size bed, two end tables, and even a little sitting area. Best part, it was modern enough with a similar paint scheme to the front room. Richard was in heaven.

“Eh, it’s just plain too plain for my tastes.” Claire voiced.

“Well, that claw foot tub was too rustic for me, so I guess we’ll both have to compromise.”

“That was in the guest bathroom, which you never have to use. As far as the master, we have to share this.”

“Well,” Thomas started, “you could always put some artwork of horses and pastures in here.”

Richard noticed his wife’s smirk at the Thomas’s suggestion. “Oh no, we are not turning this room into your art gallery.”

Claire placed her hand on her hips. Unlike the kitchen, she did not have a frown at her husband’s comment. “Richard, it would only be one, maybe two paintings. This room needs some life.”

Thomas whispered to Richard, “You know what they say. Happy Wife, Happy Life.” Thomas patted Richard’s back.

“Fine, but two only, Claire.”

Claire smiled at the news. Thomas then proceeded to show them the master bedroom and closet. Richard of course found the on-suite more tasteful with the marble tub, walk-in shower, and double vanity. Claire on the hand, loved the walk-in closet.

Finally, Thomas opened the master bedroom’s doors to the backyard. The backyard had a nice patio and lush grass, but something was missing.

“So, where is the pool, Mr. Harris?” Mrs. Compton asked.

“Um…unfortunately, this property does not have a pool.”

“You know that’s something we both wanted, Mr. Harris.” Richard said with a frown.”

“I understand that, but remember Mr. and Mrs. Compton, that word from earlier, Compromise.”

“Yes, but sweetie, the pool is not a compromise issue for us. If this home had just had a pool, I sure we would say yes, but now I don’t know.”

“Well, if I can soften the blow of no pool, you do have a community clubhouse with a pool. Yes, you may not a private pool, but you’ll have more money without having to pay for pool upkeep. Plus, there is everything else the house offers. Please, think it over a bit.” Thomas replied. He hoped he did not sound desperate. He just wanted to remind them that every property has pros and cons that should be weighed against each other before making a decision to buy a home or not.

Claire gave her chin a rub after Thomas spoke. “Give us a moment to think it over, honey.”

Thomas did as she suggested. Thomas, while the couple were making a buy or not decision, went through the home, turning off the lights. He returned to the backyard, the couple looking at him with their hands connected. “Have you both reached a decision?” he asked.

The couple nodded. “Well, come join me inside.” Thomas replied. The couple followed Thomas back into the home. They all decided to sit at the kitchen island. “So, Mr. and Mrs. Compton, tell me, what do you think overall?”

“You were right, Mr. Harris. I know I gave you a hard time about this being a ranch, but the modern touches are plentiful. And I guess those cabinets aren’t that bad.” Mr. Compton replied.

“That guest bathroom is just so me. I like that there is character, even with all in my opinion, bland modern touches. Plus, that room for my office is a nice plus.”

“Speaking of plus, how much is this home going for, Mr. Harris?” Mr. Compton asked.

“Ah! I almost forgot. This home is $100,000 below your budget of $450,000.”

The couple perked at the news. Smiles gushing over their faces.

“Really, that’s a really good price.” Mr. Compton replied.

“Why with that much difference, we could probably build a pool out back.” Mrs. Compton suggested.”

“Oh, that’s true.” Mr. Compton smiled.

Thomas felt so bad for what he was about to share. “Well, the real reason why this home has no pool is because this property is backed up towards a reserve. So, you can’t have a pool, but again you have that community pool.” Thomas assured the couple at their looks when he said they could not have a pool.

The couple was again whispering after the news. Thomas was a bundle of nerves. _Well, you blew it Thomas. No pool, no go. Well, they could still say yes._

Thomas, after drifting off in his mid for a bit, looked up. Richard and Claire were starring at him.

“We’ve reached a decision.” they both said in unison.

Back at the office

Kent had just finished reeling his clients on the beachside property he told Thomas about earlier. The man had just put his phone down, before it started ringing again. _Oh God, please don’t let it be the seller’s agents telling me the property was already sold before I had a chance to show them”_ he thought. Luckily, the contact showing up was Thomas. Kent answered the phone.

“Hey dude, how did everything go?”

“Kent,” He heard Thomas say in a whimper, “the home tour… it went”-

Kent heard Thomas sniffled. Oh no, he knew the couple had said no to properties many times, but not once had Thomas cried about ever being turned down by clients. They must have brought him to the breaking point.

“Hey Thomas,” Kent tried to comfort his friend, “remember earlier I said to keep your head up. Every home you show will not always get a yes. And that is ok. There’s always next time. Remember, you told me that the first time I thought my first clients were sold, but they told me they had a change of heart.”

“But Kent,” Thomas heaved, “there won’t be a next time with the Comptons.”

“Huh, what do you mean, Thomas? They did not decide to let you go as their realtor, did they?”

Kent heard silence for a few seconds and took it as a yes. “Look Thomas, you are a great realtor. Hell, you practically trained me. There will be other clients soon. Just because they want to go with another realtor, does not discredit you, or all the other people you’ve helped find a home.” Kent continued.

“Kent, they…said….”-

“Thomas…Thomas, are you there?” Kent asked frantic as the phone line was quiet again. Then, Kent heard a sniffle again, sighing that his friend was still there.

“They said yes, Kent! They said yes.” Thomas practically screamed over the phone with joy.

Kent’s face proudly showed a smile again at the news. Thomas deserved this yes. It had been a trying couple of months trying to find a home the Comptons could agree on. And with Thomas sulking over the past 10 home tours, he could finally relax again.

“Thomas, that’s great! I told you you could do it.”

“Thank you, Kent” Thomas said, voiced calmed down after replaying in his mind countless times that what heard was true. “ You gave me the strength to keep going with them, even when I thought it was hopeless.”

“Aww, Thomas. I know you would do the same for me anytime as well. You can do anything if set your mind to it and have supportive people around.”

Tomas hiccupped, “You’re right, Kent. You are so right. God, I feel on top of the world. I have an amazing job, friend, and alien boyfriend now. Could life get better than this?”

“Hey, speaking of boyfriends, how about we arrange an outing soon to celebrate your victory. We and our boyfriends could meet up. Maybe we’ll all become great friends.” Kent offered.

“I’m up for it. I’d have to ask Diamondhead about it later, but that sounds great.”

“Cool. I’ll ask Rocky and see what he says and let you know.”

“I’ll do the same for you, Kent. Thank you so much for dealing with me.”

“No problem. We all need someone to do that in our lives. Talk to you later, bro. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thanks, Kent.”

After Thomas replied, their phone call ended.

Across Town.

“Bro, are you sure about this? It’s such a big step.” A figure asked.

“Of course, I am. Couples do it all the time. The worst he could do is say no. And, I don’t think he’ll say no to you after all the time you two been together.” the other figure replied.

“Ok. Here goes nothing.” The figure replied, scrolling on their phone to find Thomas’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, we'll get back to more human and alien love soon!


	8. Taking A Huge Step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas for those of you who celebrate. We are back again, and since it is still the season of giving, you get the present of two chapters this week! Last thing before I dive into this chapter summery, a huge thank you for over a 120 hits and 1 Kudos so far! I hope you all are enjoying reading as I am making this story. I hope you enjoy the next two chapters of My Alien Boyfriend. Without further ado, down below in the chapter notes will be a short summery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Diamondhead takes a risk, Tetrax shows his true colors, or does he?, Will our two protagonist ever kiss? Read along to find out.

Thomas could not keep the smile off his face as he drove back towards his home. He did it; after 10 trials and errors, his clients finally agreed and said yes to a property. Thomas was shocked to say the least, considering both husband and wife really were unhappy with the news of no pool. Thank god the community pool was there to save his behind. Now, all Thomas had to do was print out the paperwork, have the Comptons sign them, and then they would be new homeowners.

Thomas eventually made it back to his apartment building, parking in the first available parking space. He made his way through the front lobby before boarding the elevator. Just as he pressed the button to his floor, his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and boy, did this day get better seeing a certain Petrosapien’s number appear.

He answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Thomas.”

Well, it was a great thing no one else was currently in the elevator with Thomas. They would have been a witness to seeing Thomas’s legs almost buckle under him as that deep baritone voice graced his ears. Luckily, Thomas had a railing to hold unto. The elevator doors opened to Thomas’s floor as he answered back to the alien.

“Hey Diamondhead. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to hear your voice. How was your day?”

“It was really good so far. Though, hearing your voice has certainty made it better.” Thomas answered as he stepped inside his apartment.

“Aww Thomas, you’re going to make me blush.” Thomas could hear the smile in the alien’s voice. “Just out of curiosity, do you have any plans tonight?”

“Well, I do have some paperwork to print out, but that won’t take too long. What do you have in mind?” Thomas asked as he boated up his laptop and wireless printer.

“I was w-wondering, if you are not b-busy, if you wanted to come over to my apart- ah, I mean me and my brother’s apartment.?

Thomas really wanted to just hop through the phone and hug the alien. Poor thing sounded nervous, which was understandable as this was a big risk on Diamondhead’s part. Luckily, Thomas was not just about to pass up more time to spend with the alien.

“Diamondhead, I would love to spend time with you at your place.”

“R-Really?”

“Of course, you wonderful alien. Though, I hope I will leave a good impression on your brother. I don’t want to ruin any plans he may have had tonight to spend with you.”

“Tetrax is pretty chill. I am sure you and him will gel together well. Plus, he already has plans, so you won’t be a bother to him in the slightest.”

“Well, I guess that settles it: you’ll be having a guest over for a while tonight.”

“Alright then. I will send you the directions shortly.”

“Well, I’ll be waiting for them. Thank you, Diamondhead.”

“No Thomas, thank you. I hope to see you soon.”

“You will. Bye.” Thomas hung up. Well, today just keeps getting better and better. Thomas hoped tonight would be a success, especially since not only was Diamondhead inviting him to his home, but Thomas would also be meeting the alien’s sibling, who he hoped would not have a problem with Diamondhead’s date being a human.

Thomas went ahead, focusing again on the work-related mountain of paperwork needing to be printed out. Once he had a sizable stack in order of importance, a message appeared on his phone. Thomas looked at the message. It was Diamondhead’s building address and apartment room number. Thomas smiled at the fact according to Google maps, the distance was only 10 minutes by foot, which was great as Thomas could save his car the mileage and exercise a little. After scanning the directions, Thomas decided to go take a shower.

Meanwhile at Diamondhead and Tetrax’s apartment.

The two brothers were currently doing a final look around to make sure their apartment look presentable. The couch was thoroughly checked for shard shavings, the trash bags emptied, the hardwood floors moped, and even their chandelier got a few more crystal shards added graciously by Tetrax.

“Alright bro, I think we got every inch.” Tetrax said, taking a sip of some much-needed water from their efforts, “If anything, you won’t get dumped for having a dirty apartment.” the alien stated with a snicker.

Diamondhead crossed his arms. He gave Tetrax the face of an annoyed sibling. “Yea, Tetrax, I’m not laughing at that joke. Try again.”

Tetrax sighed, “You worry too much, bro. I mean, it is clear this guy likes you. I mean, he said yes to coming over here. What more proof do you need?”

“I just want everything to go well. I worked so hard to gain the confidence to ask him over here and then, you joke about us breaking up. How do you expect me to chuckle with you at what you just said?”

Tetrax walked over to his brother, sliding an arm around his younger sibling. “Look, I was just joking. I really am pleased with how happy this guy makes you. I also know you should not be nervous. I mean you are smart, protective, and sexy like me.” Tetrax smiled at the last statement, “Just be your normal charming self and things will go smoothly. You got this baby bro.” Tetrax patted his brother’s closest shoulder.

“I guess you have a point, Tetrax.” Diamondhead finally smiled again.

“According to my clients, I always have a good”- “Don’t!” Tetrax chuckled, “Man, you are no fun.” Tetrax repiled.

Just before Diamondhead could try to retort, the alien’s phone buzzed; Thomas informing the alien he was on his way.

“Oh shard, he’s on his way. Oh Diama, this is really happening.” Diamondhead said putting his hands close to his head, breathing erratically. So much for being calm and collected. Apparently, all that housework and nerves made him a little smelly, the alien wincing at his musk. “Ah Tetrax, can you open the door for Thomas if he comes while I take a quick shower?”

“Sure bro.” Tetrax said, sitting down on the sectional and grabbing the remote to catch his new favorite pastime: watching men tumble over each other to catch some brown looking ball. The alien could not for the life of him really see why humans called it Football, as they used their hands 99% of the game.

Tetrax confirming to the idea of letting Thomas in, gave Diamondhead the greenlight to go freshen up.

Meanwhile, back on the city streets.

Thomas was currently walking, trying to dodge bicyclists and other pedestrians going about their day. According to his phone, he would be at Diamondhead’s home soon. A smile appeared at the thought that this would technically be their first true private date, assuming Diamondhead’s brother was indeed going out. What things would they do? Play games? Watch a movie? Make out? At the last thought, Thomas blushed because he could tell he was close to breaking his streak. Of course, there was the chance Diamondhead could say no if he thought they were rushing it, but there was still plenty of time for Thomas to imagine the alien being just as eager to explore that fantasy in the man’s mind.

Out of the blue, Thomas’s thoughts were interrupted by a text message from Kent.

Kent: Hey dude, I just wanted to let you know Rocky says he is down to meet you and your boyfriend whenever we get the chance.

Thomas: Thanks for letting me know. I’ll be sure to ask Diamondhead when I see him tonight.

Kent: Oh, where are you guys going out tonight?

Thomas: Actually, Diamondhead just invited me to his place.

Kent: Ah, I see you two are taking a huge step.

Thomas: Yea. I’m pretty excited. This will be our first real date I believe we may be alone. I think he is nervous though.

Kent: Well, you are the first human he’s ever dated. It is natural he may be nervous about you visiting his home, meeting his family, and taking things potentially in more a physical manner.

Thomas: How did you and Rocky handle it? Being together in each other’s personal space at home without nerves getting in the way?

Kent: There is no one answer. Every relationship is different. Just communicate your needs, let him voice his, and take baby steps toward achieving them in a healthy way for both of you. If you want to cuddle, ask him if he comfortable. If he wants to talk about his childhood and why certain things may or may not go well with him, listen. That’s the key to making it work.

Thomas: Kent, thank you. I will be sure to do that. Hopefully, it’ll help with whatever happens tonight.

Kent: I’m sure things will be fine. I mean, he invited you, so we know he likes your company.

Thomas: LOL True. Well, it appears I made it to his place. I’ll let you know how tonight goes.

“Kent: Have fun. Don’t do anything naughty without telling me. Smile face.

“Thomas: Oh hush. TTYL

Kent: Alright.

Thomas double checked the address on the modern apartment building. It was the one Diamondhead had sent him alright. Thomas ventured in the lobby; it was very futuristic with space age seats and lighting fixtures. The ceilings were even themed like a viewpoint into space; twinkling lights dusting across the lobby from above. After feeling like he was on a set of Star Trek, Thomas found the elevator to take him to Diamondhead’s room.

The doors on the elevator opened with a ding as Tomas made it to a neon blue lit hallway. The ceilings of the hallway also matched the lobby: it was like a taste of space overload to Thomas: he liked it. He came to a door with the number 6 on it. Thomas looked down at his phone to make sure it was correct. _Well, it looks like I made it._ Thomas took a breath. _Here goes nothing._ He knocked.

He gave the door two, no, three taps just to make sure it would be heard. A few seconds later, Thomas heard footsteps approaching the other side.

“Who is it?” Well, that voice was not Diamondhead’s. If anything, it sounded a tad deeper. This must be Tetrax. Thomas took a silent prayer that he would be nice like Diamondhead.

“Um…This is Thomas. Diamondhead invited me over. I hope I don’t have the wrong apart”- The door lock disconnected before Thomas could finish his sentence. The door started to open, giving Thomas a glance at Tetrax’s mass.

Oh yeah, this had to be Diamondhead’s brother. He was his younger brother’s mirror image. The only real difference was that the male’s muscles were a little bigger and his eyes green. He was wearing a tight muscle shirt with the words “I got good shards.” It read. Thomas guessed it was a play on the good genes saying humans came up with. Thomas could not really disagree with the shirt, because Mom and Dad did a good job making descendants, in Thomas’s eyes. The Petrosapien greeted Thomas with a wave and a smile.

“Hello.” Thomas gave the same gestures back to the alien.

“Thomas, right?” The alien asked.

“Yep, that’s me.” He replied with his left hand rubbing his right shoulder.

The alien took notice of the rubbing. The human was nervous. Tetrax could not blame the man though. He would probably get intimidated by his size too. “Hey, buddy, I won’t bite. I’m Tetrax, Diamondhead’s brother.” The alien replied, stretching out his hand as gesture of hospitality, and to set his plan into action.

Thomas took it, reminding him of the first time him and Diamondhead meet. The hands were the same rough texture, and the bicep shards flexed with that same metallic sound. The skin shinning with a reflected glow.

“Nice to meet you.” Thomas replied.

“Likewise.” Tetrax responded, opening the door for his brother’s date, “Come inside please.”

Thomas walked through the front foyer. He eyes immediately going into real-estate mood, noticing the grey laminate hard wood flooring and grey concrete walls. Tetrax, once inside, lead Thomas to their open concept living room and kitchen area. The kitchen had Cappuccino colored cabinets and stainless still appliances. Their island had some funky emerald encrusted chairs. Thomas wondering if they would be comfortable if he ever sat in them. Across from the kitchen, the living room looked to have a comfy grey sectional, a flat-screen TV, and a nice crystal lighting feature.

“That’s a pretty nice lighting fixture you guys have. Did it come with the apartment?” Thomas asked.

“The landlord here asked us if we wanted a pre-made light, or if we wanted to create our own. We chose the latter as you can tell.”

“Its very pretty with the way it shines.”

“Thank you. Thomas. Tetrax stated, “You can go sit on the couch if you want. Diamondhead should be out of the shower soon, which means you’re stuck with me for now.” The alien chuckled, sending a shiver down Thomas’s back at the tone of voice.

Thomas sat down on the comfy sectional, noticing a football game between “The Brownsville Bulldogs” and “The Denver Broncos”. Well, at least so far Tomas and Tetrax had something in common: they both liked football.

“Do you want anything to drink? We have soda, water, booze.” Tetrax said, momentary grabbing Thomas’s attention from the game. “I’ll take a water, thank you.”

The alien brought Thomas a bottle of water: siting across the human with a Budweiser in his hand. “So, you’re the one that has had my brother away from me the last five weeks.” Tetrax stated, frowning to test Thomas’s loyalty to his brother.

Thomas almost spat out his water. _I thought Diamondhead said he was chill about that._ “Um…Yes. It’s not a problem is it?” Thomas asked cautiously.

“A problem.” Tetrax took a swig of his beer. “A problem?!” he repeated, slightly crushing it to see if Thomas was going to try to flitch. If the human loved his brother, he would stand up for their relationship, “Why would I have a problem with my brother dating a human? How do I know you are not just using him? And let us not forget that even though your planet excepts us, that people still will try to push you away from him. Why should I trust you with my brother?” Tetrax asked, pointing a finger a Thomas.

“I like Diamondhead. I would never hurt him.” Thomas said nonchalant, “The only way I would leave him, if is he wanted me too. So far, he has not indicated that to me. So, no matter what threats you make, or anyone else for that matter, I’m going to be with him, until he says otherwise.” Thomas said.

Tetrax gave a long-yard stare, even going as far to make his back shards spring up, letting out a low growl.

Thomas was not about to be denied his love with Diamondhead. He gave Tetrax an equally challenging look. He may not have special powers, but there were objects at his disposal to use to defend himself if Tetrax had a problem.

“You know what Thomas…you got guts. I could so easily injure you with one long shard if I wanted to. The fact that you able to look at me like that, let’s me know you are just what Diamondhead needs. Someone that will love him, but also stand in the face of authority to fight for him. I like you.” Tetrax smiled

 _Ok, that was weird._ “What was that? Why would you act so nice, and then do a complete 180 on me?” Thomas asked curiously at the alien.

“I’m Diamondhead’s older brother. When it comes to his wellbeing, I am the first line of defense. I don’t want him getting hurt because someone is playing him, and then leave him in time of need. I want to make sure you are truly ready to do whatever you have to show him you love him.”

“You could have just asked me, you know?” Thomas said, his hands folded.

“Indeed, but I wanted see your responses, not just hear them.” Tetrax smirked.

The more Thomas thought about Tetrax’s reason, the more it did make better sense. As the oldest, Tetrax did have a moral obligation to watch over his younger sibling, like any human would. The tactic may have been drastic, but it was clear the alien did not have any real malice towards Thomas at least, and his heart was just looking out for his younger brother.

The whole situation reminded Thomas of those Moms and Dads that interrogate their children’s potential dates. Thomas laughed as he had just experienced it probably to the most extreme degree. “You’re weird, Tetrax.” Thomas chuckled.

Tetrax responded, “Hey, if you’re going to date a Petrosapien, you better get use to weird.” The alien laughed.

“I guess that’s true.” Thomas reasoned, getting his breathing back to normal. “But Diamondhead is worth it.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Thomas.”

“And the Brownsville Bulldogs score! That’s puts the Bulldogs ahead of the Broncos as we head into halftime sports fans.” The sports announcer interrupted their conversation.

“Awesome!” The human and alien exclaimed at the same time.

Tetrax gasped at the situation, “Hey, you like football too?”

“I mean, watching a bunch of muscular men tackle each other has its benefits.” The human responded, “Though now that Diamondhead’s in my life, I guess it’s like having a professional football player all to myself, huh?”

“You mean two, Thomas.” Tetrax said, flexing his arms and winking.

“Hey, I’m a one alien guy.” Thomas replied truthfully, “sorry, Tetrax. You’re handsome, but Diamondhead caught me first.”

“I meant as your friend, Thomas.” Tetrax laughed, “Do not worry, I won’t try to steal you away from my brother. Besides, dude has a temper, and trust me, I’m not trying to end up injured or worse.” Tetrax stated. The alien took a sip of his beer, before delving into Thomas more, “So, what do you do for work, Thomas?”

“I work in Real-Estate. Selling homes, showing them, things like that.”

“Oh, that must be fun. I bet no two days are ever the same.”

“Oh, how right you are.” Thomas agreed, “What about you Tetrax?”

“Take a look at me,” he responded, giving another arm flex, “what do you think my contribution to humans and aliens could be?”

“Well, you have muscles, you like sprots, and you are a little cocky. I’m going to guess it has something to do with fitness?”

“Oh, Diamondhead must be dating a psychic,” Tetrax laughed, “I’m a personal trainer.”

“That would explain the muscles being a lot bulkier on you than your brother. Are your workouts pretty intense?”

Tetrax just ginned, “Well, let’s just say, most clients have a hard time walking straight after a gym workout with me.”

“Darn it, I guess I’ll just have to pass.” Thomas tried to sound disappointed.

“Oh, I offer flexible workouts. My clients usually want calories and fat burned, so that’s why my normal gym workouts are intense, but my evening workouts are more personal. I listen to what my clients want, and I deliver a workout that still gets the job done, just with less gym equipment involved.”

Before Thomas could ask how workouts in the evening worked without gym equipment, the door closest to Thomas by the TV opened. A freshly cleaned Diamondhead appeared in a white tank top and grey sweatpants. Thomas tried to keep his eyes on the alien’s face, but his eyes could not help but scan the alien’s physic. The see-through tank top exposed two large pectorals. Below them, a six pack of chiseled diamond abs and a cute outer belly button resided. Thomas’s eyes than skimmed down a little further and _Jesus!_ The alien was packing below the belt. Thomas gulped some spit to keep from salivating at the sight. No wonder he did not post any X-rated pictures on the app. Poor alien would have been attacked at his place of work by consumers trying to experience that masterpiece if he did.

“Hey, Thomas.” Diamondhead said, getting Tomas’s attention back on his face.

Thomas tried to play off his junk starring eyes, waving at Diamondhead, “Hi, Diamondhead.”

The alien walked over to Tomas’s side of the sectional, the smell of Axe wafting through Thomas’s nostrils as Diamondhead sat down, putting an arm around the human. “How are you?” the alien asked him.

“Good. Me and Tetrax have just been talking a little.”

“He did not try to assault you with questions or threats, did he?”

“I heard that.” Tetrax replied.

“Well, you know how big brothers are. He was a little defensive at first, but he was just trying to protect you and make sure I was not just playing you.”

“Tetrax, did you threaten Thomas?” The alien asked, holding the human close with a frown at his older brother.

“I was just looking out for you, baby bro.” Tetrax said with both his hands up in defense.

“Looking out for me and threats against Thomas are two different things,” Dimaondhead replied, his anger creeping into his voice, “Tetrax, don’t make me”- “Diamondhead, its ok. He did not hurt me. Plus, we have gotten along great, right Tetrax?” Thomas interjected, rubbing the alien’s shoulder trying calm the situation down.

“Yeah bro, me and Thomas are cool.” Tetrax faked laughed.

“It better stay that way, Tetrax.” Diamondhead stated, with a serious tone.

“It will bro. Thomas is good for you. I feel right here.” Tetrax replied, pointing to his left pectoral where his shard heart was beating. After his statement, Tetrax retreated to his room.

Diamondhead patted Thomas’s shoulder to get his attention, “Thanks, Thomas. You saved me from doing something drastic a few seconds ago.”

“He was just doing his job as big brother. Do not hold any ill feelings towards him. At the end of the day, you got to have his back and vice-versa.”

“That’s true I guess.” The alien replied, “So, what happened today, Thomas?”

“Oh, you remember that couple that I had a hard time finding the perfect home for?”

“The couple that I told you if they could not decide anything soon, that I was gonna make them say yes if they ever said no to you again?” Diamondhead asked cracking his hands with a smirk.

“Yep, that couple.” Thomas chuckled before continuing, “they finally said yes today to a property.”

“You serious?” The alien smiled at the man, “give me a hand.”

Thomas gave Diamondhead a high five. “I am. I thought I was going to have to give up, but things thankfully worked out. And of course, having you and Kent as a support team really kept me going.”

“It’s what me and Kent are here for, Thomas.” The alien scratched Thomas’s head a little.

“Oh, by the way, Kent wants to know if you’d be interested in going to help me celebrate hopefully selling them the house. It would a nice opportunity for you to meet him and his boyfriend.”

“Is Kent ok with me being an alien?” Diamondhead asked cautiously.

“Oh yes. Kent’s boyfriend currently is also an alien, so you’ll be fine.”

Diamondhead took a few seconds to reply, “Alright, I’m open to it as long as you are there, and Kent is cool with us.”

“Perfect.” Just then, Thomas’s stomach growled, surprising him and Diamondhead.

“Ah, you’re hungry. I didn’t take that into account before inviting you over here. Would takeout be ok, Thomas?”

“Sure. Is there a pizza place or something close by?”

“There’s a Domino’s down the street, but I have yet to try them.”

“Well, now’s a good time than ever.” Thomas smiled.

“I guess it would be,” the alien laughed, “What would you like from there?”

Thomas perked up, “Their Cheese bread with spinach and feta is really good. So, one order of that, and that completes my order.”

Diamondhead gave him a skeptical look, “That’s all you want, nothing else?”

“Trust me, it is big enough to share.”

“Alright then.” Diamondhead replied, dialing the nearest store.

While Diamondhead was taking care of their dinner, Thomas texted Kent to inform him off Diamondhead’s agreeance of meeting up soon. After their order was completed, Diamondhead returned to the couch.

“Thomas, the food will be here in about fifteen minutes they say.”

“Thanks for ordering, Diamondhead.”

“You’re welcome.” The alien replied,

“So, we’ve talked about my day, but not yours. So, what happened?” Thomas inquired.

“Work actually went by pretty quick. I was a greeter, so time flew by and I got to interact a little more than usual, which I thoroughly enjoyed.”

“I bet. You do have that charm that works perfect for first-time impressions. I’m only slightly jealous of everyone that got to see you today.”

“Thomas, why would you be jealous? Most of those guests only got to see me for a few seconds if any, You, on other hand, have me all to yourself.” The alien smiled, those golden eyes sparkling at Thomas.

Before Thomas could respond, Tetrax’s room door opened; the older Petrosaapien dressed in a different outfit than the one Thomas saw earlier.

“Going somewhere?” Diamondhead asked Tetrax.

“Yep. I got a meetup with some clients this evening.” Tetrax replied, walking towards the front door with a duffel bag.

“Ok. Don’t wear them out too much.” Diamondhead suggested.

“But that’s how I like to leave them.” Tetrax laughed, while Diamondhead just shook his head from side to side. “You two have fun.” Tetrax replied, shutting the front door, leaving his brother and Thomas alone.


	9. Emerald and Flesh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! This chapter features Slash elements. Thomas and Diamondhead are going there folks. If an alien and human kissing, touching. and/or rubbing against each other is not what you like, I suggest skipping this chapter.

About ten minutes after Tetrax left, there was a knock at Diamondhead’s front door. Thomas decided to go see who it was. On the other side of the door was a Domino’s pizza delivery person.

“Diamondhead, food’s here.”

“I’m coming, Thomas.”

“No, it’s ok. I got this.” Thomas replied, digging into his wallet.

“But I ordered the food. Let me pay for it, Thomas.” The alien tried to reason, as it was because he did not cook, Thomas had to eat takeout.

“Diamondhead, I got this. Relax, this is my treat.”

Diamondhead did not try to argue with the man any longer, opting to stay right where he was on the couch.

Thomas paid for the food and gave the worker a nice tip.

A few seconds later, the smell of cheesy goodness barged in the main living room. Thomas laid the box out in front of Diamondhead, the alien’s tummy growling its need for to be full suddenly.

“Thanks for paying Thomas. But I could have taken care of it. You are my guest after all.” the alien replied, smiling

“Well, you did invite me over into your home this evening, so, I thought it would be a nice gesture. Plus, you got to save money. Who complains about that?” Thomas chuckled

“You do have a point there.” Diamondhead replied, rubbing his chin. “Next time though, you sit here, and I’ll pay.”

“Oh, I’m going to be here again?” Thomas asked, smirking.

“I hope you’ll be here a lot in the future.” Diamondhead blushed.

“Deal.” Thomas stretched out his hand: Diamondhead shook it.

“Now, that we’ve shaken hands, we have to wash them.” Diamondhead suggested, “If you like, you can use my bathroom.” The alien said, pointing to a door towards the front of the apartment.

“And what about you? You are not going to secretly open this box and start eating without me I hope.” Thomas smirked.

“I’ll use the kitchen sink.” The alien smiled, “Go on, I won’t open the food, I promise.”

Thomas went ahead, going into the door Diamondhead had said was his restroom. Inside, nice double vanity sink, a bath and shower combo, and of course, a toilet. As Thomas started to wash his hands, he did not fail to notice the Axe body spray scent the alien had on earlier still lingering in the room. Thomas, after drying his hands, returned to the living room. Diamondhead was eagerly waiting for him.

Thomas opened the box: their mouths watering as a garlic, cheesy scent greeted them. Being a gentleman, Thomas gave Diamondhead the first piece, and gave himself the slightly bigger first piece. He paid for the meal after all.

Five pieces were soon three, and three pieces were soon one. Then, in front of them was the classic dilemma of who should get the last piece.

“You paid for it. You should have the last slice.” Diamondhead suggested.

“You invited me over. You should take it. Besides, I’m full now.” Thomas deflected.

“Me too.” Diamondhead gave his belly a pat.

“Well, if we’re both full, why not save a piece for your brother.” Thomas offered.

“That’s a great idea, Thomas” Diamondhead replied, taking the food to the oven, and sending a text to Tetrax to let him know food was waiting for him when he got home. Diamondhead returned to the couch, sliding his arm again around his human, “That was really good, Thomas.”

“I told you it was good, and it would fill you up. I would not steer you wrong, my handsome diamond.” Thomas replied.

“No, you haven’t,” Diamondhead replied, gently placing Thomas’s hand in his, starring into the man’s eyes, “if anything, you keep pulling me closer every time I see you, Thomas.” Diamondhead proclaimed.

Thomas got teary eyed at the statement, whipping a stray tear. “Diamondhead, I, god, I can’t believe you’re real sometimes.” Thomas chuckled.

Diamondhead leaned his face close to the human. “I’m am real. You are real. He stated. Diamondhead then whispered into Thomas’s ear,” We are real.” He finished with a smile as full as the sun.

“Owww Diamondhead, I could just ki”- Thomas stopped himself before he could finish the statement. Diamondhead sat there; mouth open for a second as his brain processed what Thomas was about to say, then blushing because he had a clue to what the man wanted.

“Thomas, what were you about to say?” Diamondhead asked.

Thomas looked at the alien, uncertainty on his face, “Say? Um…nothing. You know things sometimes just come out without thinking you know?” Thomas faked laughed.

Diamondhead held the man’s chin by his thumb, eyes showing nothing but adoration at the man, “You can’t fool me, Thomas. I know what you want, but I want to hear you say it.”

Thomas could not resist it any longer, especially now that Diamondhead was on to him too. Thomas sighed, “Diamondhead, I meant to say I could just kiss you,” The man said, Rubbing his head. “I’ve wanted to for a while. I love your head pats, shoulder rubs, and being embraced by you whenever we hug, but god, I want more. I just did not know the right time to ask, and I did not want to rush you anything if you were not ready.” Thomas confessed.

Diamondhead gently lifted Thomas a few inches to settle the human closer to him; the man now positioned on the alien’s lap, Diamondhead’s arms holding the man steady. “Thomas, I have been having similar urges. The past five earth weeks have been wonderful getting to spend time with you. I did not know if asking to be more intimate so soon would go over well, since we’ve both agreed to go slow. But every time we touch, I feel whole. I like when we hold each other as we are doing now. So, let me ask,” The alien’s eyes locked with Thomas’s, “Do you want to kiss me?”

Thomas blinked a few times. Was this moment really happening? Was it just a dream that would end in a second? No, this was real. The words Diamondhead had just spoke, the arms around him, and those golden irises were here, starring at him. Thomas grinned and responded. “Oh yes. A million times yes, Diamondhead.”

Diamondhead’s hand lightly cupped the bottom of Thomas’s chin, the alien breathing a sigh. “I’m glad Thomas. Are you ready?”

Thomas moistened his lips in anticipation, breathing out a “yes.”

Their lips started to come close to one another. Thomas could feel the warm puffs of air coming from Diamondhead: Diamondhead could also feel Thomas’s warm air on his face. Their lips meet in a slow dance, trying to find a groove. It was not unpleasant to Thomas. Yes, Diamondhead’s lips were rough, yet a nice departure from what he was used to. Finally, the need for air became apparent, their lips separating, only connected by saliva.

Diamondhead spoke first. “How was that? Did you enjoy it?”

Thomas tilted his head, “Hmm…I don’t know. I think I need a second sample to make a decision.” Thomas winked at the alien.

“Then, you shall receive it.” Diamondhead declared, smirking. He brought their lips together again. This time, the kiss was more adventurous as their tongues battled for dominance. Rough blue met soft pink, causing a “mmm” to come from Thomas, before they broke apart a second time.

“Now, that was a great kiss.” Thomas said, trying to catch his breath.

“I’ll say. Diama.” The alien breathed out.

“Diama, who or what is that?” Thomas asked.

“Diama is my people’s equivalent of a god. I was just thanking her for that most wonderful experience.”

Thomas smirked at the revelation. “Really? Well, I wonder how many more times I can have you say her name tonight.” Thomas stated.

“I will gladly find out.” The alien replied, settling his arms on the human’s side, “You want to go further, Thomas?”

Thomas shivered at the suggestion, he nodded. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Take off your shirt for me.” Diamondhead instructed.

Thomas leaned back a little. He started taking off his polo shirt, reviling himself to the alien’s gaze. Diamondhead drank the sight in front of him. Brown skin surrounded the male’s perky nipples, slender arms, 4 pack abs starting to form, and outer navel. The alien had never seen a human without their clothes. Thomas was beautiful to him. He could not resist the urge to explore. Taking his hands, he lightly brushed over Thomas’s mid-section.

“Thomas,” he breathed, “do you know, I saw a lot of planets on my way here. I saw stars, nebulas, and even what a galaxy looked like from the outside. But you,” he held Thomas’s face, “Diama made you even more gorgeous than all of those creations, do you know that?”

“Really, Diamondhead?” Thomas whispered.

“Yes, my Thomas. You know why?” Diamondhead asked.

Thomas shook his head from side to side.

“It is because I can actually see and feel you. Your whole body is a work of art.” The alien stated, loving the warmth he felt from touching the man’s body. Thomas shivered at the roughness of Diamondhead’s palms caressing his body, moaning at the pleasurable sensations. Upon hearing the man’s moans, Diamond felt a sense to provide more pleasure. _“Ask him what he desires.”_ Tetrax’s voice from their earlier talks about what to do in this situation suddenly played over in the alien’s head. “Thomas, tell me, how can I bring you to ecstasy?”

“Oh god.” Thomas whimpered to himself, eyes tearing up. It was the first time anybody had specifically asked him what he wanted. Who would have thought an alien would be the one at that. “Diamondhead,” Thomas whispered, “I never had anyone ask me that. I honestly don’t even know where to start.”

The alien gave Thomas a nice slow kiss, before settling Thomas down on the couch. Thomas took in the sight of this big alien over him, holding him gently and starring lovely at him. “We have all night, Thomas. Tell me, and I will give you your heart’s desire.” Diamondhead said gruffly.

“I do like your kisses. So, I guess we can start there?” Thomas asked.

Diamondhead nodded, giving Thomas another kiss on the lips, then kissing the man’s chin. Diamondhead then started trailing the man’s neck, kissing and nibbling the area. Then, out the blue, the alien started sucking on Thomas’s neck, drawing a moan out of the man.

“Diamondhead…. Ah!”

Feeling satisfied at his work so far, Diamondhead looked for the next pleasure area to explore. His brother’s words echoed in his head. _“Suck on his nipples, baby bro. That will get you noises out of him.”_ Diamondhead followed his brother’s instructions, starting his assault on the human’s nipples. He sucked on the left nipple, and then the right, suckling as if Thomas was going to provide him milk like his mother did 26 crystal cycles ago. Apparently, Tertax was not lying, as Thomas cried out in pleasure. “Jesus!”

“There we go, Thomas. Cry out to your deity. Let them hear what pleasure I am bringing you, Yeah? Let your praises flow from your mouth.” Diamondhead growled out, continuing to kiss down the man’s belly. He even licked over the man’s navel, causing the man to pant.

After kissing all over the man’s belly, Diamondhead took a moment to admire Thomas’s state. It was such a beautiful sight to see. The human’s stomach covered in Diamondhead’s saliva, marks dusted over the man’s neck, and puffy lips from their kisses only making him want more.

Diamondhead held Thomas in his arms again. “You alright, Thomas?”

“Diama, yes.” Thomas whispered, then sighed closing his eyes.”

“That good, I have you saying my people’s god name, Thomas?” The alien snickered.

“Mhmm”, “Thomas mumbled.

“Good. Though, I hope you are not tired.” The alien said, placing his hands on Thomas’s backside. “I going to start on your back now.” The alien proclaimed, starting to rub the back of the man’s neck, then proceeding down his back. Thomas became alive again with the alien’s newfound focus. The man sighing as pleasurable friction form the shards caused Thomas’s back to feel electric with sudden shivers. Diamondhead was just about dive down to feel Thomas’s globes before the human piped up.

“Diamondhead, please. I want… sweet lord! I want to bring you pleasure too.”

The alien stopped, looking at the human, “Thomas, are you sure about that? My body is really rough.”

Thomas gazed at the alien, smile reassuring the alien, “You’ve touched me, kissed me, and held me in your arms numerous times tonight. Your body is unique, and I want to explore you.” Thomas said matter of fact.

“Shard.” Diamondhead breathed out. Having his mind made up, the alien started taking off his shirt. The alien’s back two shards retracted, allowing the shirt to easily lift off the alien. Thomas’s eyes were transfixed on the emerald green-blue masterpiece appearing before his eyes in all its glory.

“Sweet lord,” Thomas praised, “Diamondhead, you’re like a sexy alien Greek god.”

Diamondhead blushed at the statement. “Thank you, Thomas.”

“What can I do that you will enjoy?” Thomas asked the alien.

“All I need is your touch, and I’ll be satisfied.” The alien said, guiding his face towards the man’s face.

Since the alien had gave Thomas a hint, the man started at the alien’s head. He took his time, feeling the textured head of crystal. The alien seemed to enjoy it, moaning at the feeling of such soft hands on his sculp.

Thomas, upon seeing the alien’s back shards, decided to feel them. They were smooth to the touch, yet Thomas could still feel little shards flexing as his hands rubbed up and down the alien’s back. Diamondhead’s body tensed up, causing the alien to gasp.

“Are your back shards sensitive to my touch, Diamondhead?”

“Very.” Diamondhead answered gruffly.

Thomas, after he was done with the back shards, took the opportunity to explore the alien’s chest area. Rubbing his arms over those big pecs, chiseled abs, and ruby looking navel. The human did the same as Diamondhead did to him: kissing the alien’s body, while Diamondhead tried not to make too much noise.

“Are you ok?” Thomas asked Diamondhead, giving a quick kiss to the alien’s navel.

Diamondhead tried to catch his breath before answering, “Diama, you are doing just wonderful.” The alien praised.

“Well, I kinda have to be when I have a big sexy alien in front of me.” Thomas giggled, before looking down between him and the alien. “Diamondhead, um, it would appear our friends down there are enjoying our time tonight.” Thomas smirked.

The alien did not need to be told. Ever since their first kiss, his member was ready to play. He was certain Thomas felt it when he was in Diamondhead’s lap. While he would not mind going all the way, he still wanted to wait till the right time before they went that far. Of course, not doing anything would not make their boners disappear that easily. What to do? _I got an idea_ he thought.

With careful ease, the alien led the human’s back on the couch again. Thomas again was faced with looking at Diamondhead from above. This time, he was shirtless, so Thomas’s view was even more breathtaking. Thomas’s eyes followed the pecks, abs, and navel down, ending at the large mass in Diamondhead’s sweatpants. He gulped a little at its sheer size. Sure, he had bottom before a couple of times, but how would that fit if they ever went there?

“Diamondhead” Thomas called the alien’s name, “I want you. I really do, but I think we would need a lot prep for this to work.” Thomas said, hoping not to hurt the alien’s feeling if that was his plans for them tonight.

Diamondhead kissed Thomas, hoping to set the man at ease. “Do not worry, Thomas. We are not going that far, but rest assured I have a plan for when we cross that bridge.”

“You do?”

“Yes. It will be almost painless, but provide us so much pleasure,” Diamondhead replied, kissing Thomas’ left hand, “But that’s later. For now though, I need you to unbuckle your pants.”

Thomas did as instructed; his sword standing tall in his briefs. Diamondhead lightly brushed the human’s penis, feeling its hardest and warmest state, while Thomas groaned at the friction and pushed his hips.

“Looks like someone’s very happy, Thomas.” The alien teased.

“You should talk,” Thomas quipped back, “Diamondhead JR looks ready to bust out of jail there.”

Diamondhead looked down, smirking a Thomas’s keen observation. “Yea, he looks ready.” Diamondhead brought Thomas’s hands to his pants waistband, “Though, he may require your assistance.”

“Hmm…That’s breaking the law though.” Thomas smirked.

“Well, in this case,” Diamondhead carefully slide one of the human’s hands into his sweatpants. Thomas gasping at the heat inside. “it’s an emergency, Thomas.”

“I guess I can’t let the guy suffer.” Thomas conceded, helping Diamondhead slip off his pants. The blue briefs the alien had on appeared, the bulge in them straining the front of them: looking to escape any second now. The blunt object looked human in shape, but there was truly only one way to find out. Thomas reached out, guiding his hand over the clothed hot, pulsating shaft. It felt similar to a human’s, with its long shaft and bulbous head.

“Diamondhead, it feels really big.” Thomas licked his lips.

“That’s because of you, Thomas.” Diamondhead stated, “and, Petrosapien genetics. We males are pretty known for having good jewels.” The alien laughed.

Thomas, upon now seeing what Diamondhead was packing just had to ask. “Is it always this hard, Diamondhead?”

“He is only really this hard in the morning. If you if ever sleep with me and see a large mass in the covers, that’s just him saying hello.” The alien smirked.

“I guess they don’t call it morning wood for nothing.” Thomas stated, causing the alien to laugh, “So, now that we’ve gotten him out jail, am I in trouble?” Thomas smirked, continuing their little game.

Diamondhead, as careful as he could, lowered his body over Thomas. The alien’s muscled arms on either side of the man. “If by trouble, you mean getting a good orgasm, then yes.” Diamondhead stated, stroking his clothed rod over Thomas’s.

Thomas’s body rippled in pleasure. “Ah!” Thomas shouted, then covered his mouth.

Diamondhead was not about to let any cries of pleasure from his human be mute, taking the man’s hands from his mouth. “Don’t silence yourself, Thomas. I want to hear every word, every cry of pleasure you experience with me. The apartment is soundproof, so be as loud as you want. Matter of fact, I command you.” The alien declared, continuing to stroke so deliciously slow back and forth.

Thomas shivered at the tone. This alien was just too perfect sometimes. His commandment for Thomas to make as much noise as possible was going to be fulfilled tonight. Every stroke of their members touching sending shock after shock down the man’s body, and his moans kept coming.

“Oh god…Diamondhead you feel so good.” Thomas praised.

“If you think this is good…shard,,,just wait Thomas. One day, our bodies will become one. I’m going to absolutely pleasure your body in ways you can’t fathom.” Diamondhead’s voice husked.

“Tell me,..ooowww….what are you going to do to me.” Thomas managed to get out.

“I’m going to worship you. I am going to kiss you all over. From the top of your head to bottom of your feet. Then…diama… I’m going to message your body like a king. And then…oh shard…I’m going to explore you. Gonna…mmm…probe you deep inside.” Diamondhead groaned out to Thomas, his mind picturing every fantasy he voiced.

Thomas felt a charge build up in his lower body at that. He too had imagined it in his mind. Diamondhead holding him down, calling him sweet nothings, bringing him to the brink. “Diamondhead…I can see it. I want you to claim me as yours. Make those bad memories of Josh vanish. I…I…Ugh!..want you to make me reborn with your love.” Thomas responded, gazing up at Diamondhead. The alien’s body working overtime: muscles flexing, eyes focused, breath ragged, and skin starting to pulse a dull light.

“Thomas,” the alien huffed, holding a hand out: Thomas grabbing on, “I promise, I will do it all. You…ahhh…you make me so happy. You are just wonderful. You’re smile, body…shard…everything about you.” Diamondhead proclaimed, his whole body shinning as the end to pleasure was fast approaching.

Thomas watched in awe as Diamondhead’s body of blue-green emerald shards lighting up the room, the light from the tv no match for the display. “God. Diamondhead, you’re glowing.”

“I know.” The alien huskily voiced. “And it is all because of you Thomas.” Diamondhead stated, eyes tearing up, “My glow is for you. My body is for you. Shard, Thomas…I ca-ca-can’t hold it in no more.”

“Nit-Neither can I. Diamondhead…I…I think I’m going to”- “Do it.” Diamondhead commanded, “Release, so that I may too, Thomas. Let’s finish together.” Diamondhead said, their hands held together in a vice grip.

“Diamondhead!’ Thomas moaned, his rod twitching and soiling his briefs. The human’s hair messy, checks stained with tears, and belly motioning like a seasaw as he came down from his high. Diamondhead lost it when Thomas called out his name, the alien’s rod shooting hot white, and his glow dimming down once he was spent.

The crowd from the game applauding being the only sound in the living room for a few seconds, as if cheering the two for a job well done. Thomas lifted his head, hands caressing the alien’s face. Diamondhead sighed, smiling, as the afterglow started to fade. “God. Diamondhead, that was amazing.” Thomas huffed.

“Yea. That was…out of this world.” The alien responded, generating a chuckle out of Thomas.

“Well, while I enjoyed it, I think we should clean off, don’t you think?”

Diamondhead nodded, getting up to grab a few rags from his bathroom. The two cleaned up, whipping all evidence of the escapade away.

“Well, I really had a great time, Diamondhead.” Thomas stated, pulling up his jeans.

“I’m really glad, Thomas. Tonight, was so worth inviting you over.” The alien replied, readjusting his pants.

“See what happens when you take a chance?”

“I saw it and felt it tonight, Thomas.” Diamondhead stated, grinning.

“Oh you, come here.” Thomas motioned the alien over for a hug. The alien embraced the human. They had done this many times since they met, but doing it here, in Diamondhead’s apartment just made it feel that more special.

After their embrace, Diamondhead walked the man towards the front door. “Thanks for coming over again, Thomas.” Diamondhead stated, opening the door, “Are you sure you’ll be alright walking home? It’s getting late.”

Thomas gave a reassuring smile, “Of course. It’s only a ten minute walk. Plus,” Thomas pulled out the shard the alien had gave him many nights ago, “I have my shard with me.”

The alien smiled, seeing Thomas still keep that part of him. “Alright. Be safe.”

Thomas almost walked out the door, but turned around, “Before I leave though, can I have a goodnight kiss?”

“Certainly.” Diamondhead replied, before him and Thomas plunged into their last kiss for the evening. It was slow, calculated, passionate. Thomas held the alien’s sculp: Diamondhead opted for the man’s lower back.

Tetrax, unannounced to them, entered the apartment, seeing the spectacle. The alien grinned, getting his phone out and taking a picture to capture this moment. “Good thing I turned off the flash.”

Thomas and Diamondhead broke away, scurrying from each other. They had been caught red handed like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. Tetrax laughed, “What? No need to stop locking lips because I’m home baby bro.” Tetrax said, patting his brother’s shoulder as he made his way back to his room.

“Oh shard.” Diamondhead said, palming his face, “He’s never going to let me forget this moment.”

“Well, I guess I better go before I get you in more trouble.” Thomas snickered, putting a hand on the alien’s shoulder.

Diamondhead sighed. The embarrassment was huge, but he could survive with it. It was just a reminder of what him and Thomas shared, and he would wear it with pride. He looked Thomas in the eyes, “I’ll gladly take the rap for you anytime, Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading friends! Have a safe and happy New Years. Hope to continue this journey into next year with you all.


	10. The Double Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!!
> 
> The first chapter of My Alien Boyfriend of 2021 is here! In this chapter, Thomas, Kent , Diamondhead, and Rocky will be going on a double date. Also, you may have noticed some additional Ben 10 characters in the tags. Those characters will be appearing in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write. I hope I did the characters justice in this. If not, Rath will not be very happy with me lol.  
> "THEY BETTER ENJOY THAT RATH'S IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HEAR ME 305BYRDFANWORKS?!"  
> Rath, relax. They have not even read it yet. I do apologize for Rath's outburst. Hope you all enjoy!

Thomas walked outside to the front of his apartment building. He could feel the slight breeze in the air, a feeling of excitement of the possibility of tonight’s activities blowing with it. Tonight, Kent, Rocky, Diamondhead, and him were finally all going to meet up. The two aliens and humans were going out in celebration of Thomas selling the Comptons the ranch property from two weeks ago. Of course, after all that paperwork, agreements and talk of Thomas’s commission, tonight’s forecast of relaxation and fun would be a wonderful escape from the realtor’s normal routine.

Thomas waited, his headphones in his ears and foot tapping to the base rhythm of his favorite musical artist. Since Kent had insisted on them all riding in one vehicle, here he was, waiting on his friend to arrive. He closed his eyes, allowing the sweet voice of Ariana Grande to whisk into replaying all the wonderful memories he had experienced so far: meeting Diamondhead, selling the Comptons their new home, and of course, finally getting the chance to kiss the handsome Petrosapien.

Of course, all good things must come to an end: a car horn snapped Thomas out of his musical and past memories daze, his friend’s car in front of him. Kent waved out to Thomas, excitement clearly in his voice, “Come on, Thomas. Today is not going in reverse.” The man shouted, as if Thomas could not register the Toyota Corolla his friend always drove was right in his vision. Thomas sat down in the rear passenger seat, putting in his seatbelt, and being hospitable, spoke.

“Good evening, Kent.” Thomas said to his friend, looking at him from the driver’s seat.

“Hi, Thomas.” Kent replied, waving before continuing, “Oh Rocky, this my friend Thomas. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

The Granitenoid turned around, facing Thomas with a smile. Thomas took in the alien’s profile. He reminded Thomas of Drax, the marvel character, minus being of stone with the orange lines sparred across his gray outstretched hand presented to Thomas. “Hello, I’m Rocky. Kent’s told me plenty about you.” The alien said in a deep gravelly voice.

“Hi, Rocky. Thomas Harris at your service.” Thomas stated. “So, you are the one Kent’s been fawning over.”

Rocky laughed. it was like Diamondhead’s with its deep bass, “Yep, that’s me. I hope you’re not mad I’ve been keeping him away from you.” The alien stated blushing.

“Well, I’m glad you are being a shining light in my friend’s life. I’ll admit, I was a little surprised to find out you and Kent were dating at first but, seeing you in person with your smile and charm, I can see why he likes you.”

“Thanks, Thomas. It really means a lot to me that I’m treating Kent right.” Rocky then looked at Kent, “After all, I do enjoy every moment I can be around you.”

“Aww, Rocky.” Kent gushed, holding his hand to Rocky, “I second those words.” The two smiled at each other, before Rocky gave Kent a kiss at the side of his cheek.

Thomas smiled at the jester before speaking again, “Rocky, has Kent told you where we are going?”

Rocky turned to Thomas, rubbing his chin. “That is a really great question, Thomas. Kenny, where are we going?”

“Rocky!” Kent shrieked, “Not in front of Thomas.” He blushed.

“Aww, Kenny’s such a cute nick name, Kent.” Thomas gushed.

“That’s only reserved for when we are alone, Rocky.” Kent stated, smiling the whole time.”

“Sorry.” Rocky chuckled, “Guess I’m so use to calling you that.”

Kent sighed, “Anyway, Thomas and Rocky, when we pick your date Thomas, all well be reviled.”

Thomas, needing no more prompting, giving Kent his phone. Kent put in Diamondhead’s address, and soon the group was off to pick up the Petrosapien.

Across Town.

Diamondhead exited his shower; the mist surrounding him as he tied his towel around his waist. The alien lathered on his shard shine and cologne, wanting to look and smell his best tonight. After taking time to make sure his body was presentable, Diamondhead entered his room. He noticed his phone had a message on it.

Thomas: Hey, we are on our way!”

Diamondhead went into overdrive, opening his drawers, tossing his undergarments, socks, dressed shirts and pants in search for what he really wanted.

 _Where are all my causal clothes?_ The alien thought to himself.

He searched through all three shelves, but to no avail could he find any polo shirt or jeans. _Breathe. Breathe. I guess I’ll just have to settle for one of my dress shirts and pants. At least if we go somewhere fancy, I’ll blend in._ the alien thought to himself, about to slide a red crisp dress shirt on.

Right before he could even pick up one of his shirts, the front door to the apartment door opened; Diamondhead hearing his brother’s voice. “Diamondhead, come to the living room bro.”

 _Maybe Tetrax knows_ Diamondhead thought, rushing into the living room. Diamondhead found his brother in the living room: a basket full of clothes in front of him.

“Hey bro, washed your clothes for you.” Tetrax stated, taking Diamondhead’s clothes, and handing them to his younger brother.

Diamondhead sighed, “Thanks, Tetrax. I can’t believe I went through all my casual clothes so fast.”

“Don’t sweat it, baby bro. Had to make sure you had something to wear. I guess you forgot you only have five regular outfits, and you’ve already wore them all.”

Diamondhead chuckled at himself, “I guess I need to get more outfits then.”

“Probably would be a good investment.” Tetrax agreed, “So, where are you and Thomas headed out to?”

Diamondhead slid on a grey polo and blue jeans, zipping the jeans up as he replied, “I actually have no idea. I’m meeting up with him, his friend, and his friend’s boyfriend tonight. I hope they like me.” Diamondhead stated.

“Just be yourself. If his friends and you do not mesh, no big deal as long as Thomas likes you.” Tetrax stated.

“That’s true. I still want things to go well though.”

“What you guys going out for anyway?”

Diamondhead smiled, “Thomas finally sold a home to some clients who were tough to find the right home for.”

“That’s great.” Tetrax said, getting up to take his clothes to his room, “Tell him I said congrats.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him, Tetrax.”

“Well, wherever you guys go, be safe and have fun.” Tetrax said, closing the door to his room.

Diamondhead heard his phone buzz; the alien rushing into his room to see the notification.

Thomas: We are outside.

Diamondhead: I’m coming down now.

Diamondhead slipped on his tennis shoes, deposited his cleaned clothes on his bed. told his brother he was leaving, and started his way downstairs.

Diamondhead exited out his building, his eyes scanning out for the car Thomas said he was in. He spotted the man standing outside a passenger door.

“Hey, Thomas.” Diamondhead stated.

“Hey, my handsome diamond.” Thomas replied, “Ready for tonight?”

“To celebrate your success and spend time with you?” Diamondhead asked, rubbing the human’s chin. “Thomas, my answer will always be yes.” The alien gave the man’s hair a ruffle. “By the way, Tetrax told me to tell you congrats.”

Thomas smiled. The car horn blew again, Thomas snickering, “Hey, we better get inside before Kent has to shout out the window again.” Thomas opened the rear passenger seat door, allowing Diamondhead to go in first.

Kent turned around to introduce himself to the alien once they both were seated. “Hi, I’m Kent. Nice to finally meet the sensational bank teller Thomas can’t get enough of.”

“Diamondhead. I am pleased to meet you Kent. Thomas speaks of you quite frequently.” The alien smiled, shaking the man’s hand.

“Good things I hope.” Kent snickered.

“Kent, of course.” Thomas chuckled. “Diamondhead, Kent here is my best friend. We’ve been friends since middle school.”

“That’s right. Somebody had to watch your back. I’m glad you have extra cover with Diamondhead now.”

“I would gladly protect him, don’t worry Kent.” Diamondhead stated.

“I know you will.” Kent smiled back.

A throat clearing everyone’s attention; Rocky speaking up, “Well, I hope Diamondhead and me will hopefully have some time to reintroduce ourselves before the night is over.” Rocky said with a grin.

Diamondhead locked eyes with Rocky, gasping, “Rocky!”

“Good to see you again, buddy.” Rocky replied shaking the Petrosapien’s hand.

“You two know each other?” Thomas and Kent asked together.

Diamondhead and Rocky nodded, “Rocky here is the alien that showed me around town, Thomas.” Diamondhead said.

“How do you guys meet?” Kent asked, starting to drive off to their destination.

“I met Diamondhead here one day after a shift at the construction site. I had to cash a check, and this great worker helped me.” Rocky patted Diamondhead on the shoulder.

“I was just doing my job, Rocky.” Diamondhead humbly said.

“Well, you do a damn good job is all I’m saying.” Rocky stated.

“Well, by that logic, I should thank you giving me a tour of the city. You did not have to, but I greatly appreciate you did.” Diamondhead said gratefully.

“Hey, us aliens have to look out for each other.” Rocky responded.

“So, Kent, now that we are all here, where are we going?” Thomas asked.

“Well, Thomas and friends, we’re going to check out that new bowling alley, Galaxy Bowl.” Kent smiled at Thomas.

“Kent, you know me too well.” Thomas smiled, “We have not played a good game against each other in a long time.”

Kent nodded, “Yep. Plus, this time, we have two more partners to play with.”

“Kent, I have never bowled before.” Rocky stated worriedly.

“Neither have I.” Diamondhead stated, “What if we mess up?” Diamondhead asked, rubbing his knuckles.

Thomas patted Diamondhead’s shoulder, “Do not worry guys, we’ll help you with learning the game. Plus, we’re just going for a good time.” Thomas stated, while Kent nodded.

“Ok.” The two aliens stated, smiling at the men.

After driving for a few minutes, the vehicle made a turn by a black lit sign; the name “Galaxy Bowl” lit in rainbow colored LED lights illuminating on the sign.

They eventually found a parking space; the four exiting and walking towards the boxy building with a detailed mural of the dark vastness of space with planets made to look like bowling balls crashing into bowling pins. The group walked through the sliding doors, the rush of A/C and the sounds of pins being knocked over welcoming them.

Diamondhead look around, noticing how long the building was with the multiple bowling lanes stretching across it. He could see humans and aliens taking their stances, before rolling a big heavy ball down the lanes where pins were at the end. A miniature mural like the one on the outside of the building appearing as a backdrop above the pins. Diamondhead also could not help but notice the sight of a Tetramand male employee walking with across the floor with a pan of cheese pizza, Diamondhead’s mouth watering at the aroma in the air.

The four males walked up to check-in area desk made of Mahogany. At the desk, stood a man looking to be in his late fifties, grey starting to grace his head. He had on a shirt with bowling pins in space. His smile of hospitality welcomed the group as Kent approached the desk.

“Hello there, gentlemen. Welcome to Galaxy Bowl, where it’s always a pin of a good time.” He said with laughter. By all accounts, it was such a cheesy slogan, but Kent and the others decided to join in. The man spoke again. “Name’s Max Tennyson. How can I help you?”

Kent gave the man a wave and smile, “Hello, Max. Do you have a lane open for four?”

The man looked his computer monitor before answering, “We do have some lanes open. How”- “Grandpa.” The man was interrupted by a female voice. A teenage looking woman with her red hair in a bun with the same shirt as Max walked over to the man.

“Hi, Gwendolen. What’s going on?” The man asked.

“Grandpa, there’s a phone call for you in the office, its urgent.”

“Ok Gwen, I’m going. Could you please help these guests?”

Gwen smiled, “Of course, Grandpa.”

The man turned to them before leaving, “Gwen here will be taking care of you all. Hope you all have fun.” Max gave them a wave and smile before walking away.

Gwen turned to the men with a smile, “Hello there, I heard before I got here, you wanted a lane for four, yes?”

“Yes ma’am.” Kent answered.

“Okay.” The woman said, typing away, searching up a lane for the gentlemen. After a few seconds, another teen, this time a male with brown hair sneaked behind Gwen. “Boo!”

“Ahh!” Gwen shrieked, jumping a few feet in the air. The sound of laughter could be heard from behind her; Gwen recognized it as her immature cousin. “Ben, not funny!” she chastised, hands on her hips.

Ben could not stop laughing, his hands grabbing his gut trying to contain the laughter. The man eventually regained his breath, “Oh, that was priceless, Gwen.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be making sure Rath keeps his cool with the guests?” Gwen inquired with her hands touching her shoulders.

Ben crossed his arms, an easy grin on his face, “Rath’s a big Appoplexian, Gwen. He should be able to tell people the rules and control his temper.”

“Ben, he yelled at a man today for asking him where the bathroom was.” Gwen stated.

“Well, in his defense Gwen, the man had just passed it.” Ben replied, laughing a little at the memory earlier today. “Besides, he’s getting better.”

Just then, two kids were seen running away from an angry looking massive version of tony the tiger. “HEY, YOU KIDS, DID’NT RATH SAY NO RUNNING IN THE BOWLING CENTER? THAT MEANS NO RUNNING!!!”

Gwen looked backed at Ben,” He’s getting better, huh?”

Ben palmed his face, “Oh man, Grandpa is not going to be happy with this.” The human said before running off “Rath, wait up!”

Gwen turned back to the group. An apology about to spill from her, but the snickers from the two men and aliens told her they probably were not turned off by the unprofessionalism of Ben and Rath.

“Gwen, its ok. We all know how interesting work can be.” Kent replied, still laughing from the scene.

“So, you all are still comfortable playing here?” The women asked, her knuckles folded, biting her lip.

Everyone nodded. “I think you have yourself four interested patrons.” Kent answered.

Gwen clasped her hands together. “Ok. Come follow me and let’s get you all some shoes.”

The group followed Gwen towards the back of the check-in area. In the back, a huge rack of shoes stood. They were all colored red and black, a line separating the colors in the middle.

“Alright friends, look for you shoes sizes.”

Everyone did as they were told, finding their shoe sizes in a relative quick manner. Gwen then led them to the bowling ball rack next to the shoes. “As you all can see, we have bowling balls ranging from all different sizes. The track is to find one with the perfect fit for your fingers, and grip for when you all play on the lanes. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask.”

The men and aliens took their time, feeling over the different weights and hole sizes before picking their trusty balls for the night. After they all had their shoes and balls, Gwen walked them over to the nearest lane that was open. In her mind, she knew why there were so many lanes open in the section she was currently walking them towards. This was Rath’s section of the bowling center to teach players how to bowl. She really did not understand why Grandpa Max insisted on having Rath in a customer facing position, but who was she to deny her grandpa of wanting to help the Appoplexion out? No other place reportedly would take him.

The group and Gwen arrived at the lane. There was a flat-screen TV, name input kiosk, a table with chairs, a bowling ball dispenser, and Rath standing with his hands crossed. Gwen approached the alien, voice calm. “Rath, I’m going to leave you to teach them the rules. Please, be on your best behavior.”

Rath smiled. “Gwendolen, when has Rath never been on Rath’s best behavior?”

Gwen gave him “that mama look when you did something wrong.” “Need I remind you a few seconds ago, you ran behind children screaming at them.”

Rath huffed. “So, it got them to finally sit down, and their inattentive parents to finally keep them in check.” The alien stated.

Gwen palmed her face. “Rath, that’s not how you should have handled that. They were just kids. They need to be explained why they should not run in the center, not yelled at. And then you ran after them. How do you think you were setting a better example by running along with them?”

“Hey, everyone just has different ways of getting their points across. Rath likes to yell first, get understanding later.” The alien stated smiling.

“As I am aware.” Gwen replied sighing, “Just, try to be nicer ok?”

Rath gave Gwen a pat, the teen grunting because of the force. “Rath will try.”

“Good.” Gwen said, showing a small smile. She led the Appoplexion towards the four guests. “Gentlemen.” She gestured to the alien, “Rath will be taking care of you all for now. Have fun!” She started to walk back towards the desk area, but not before turning around and giving the alien the classic “I’m watching you pose.”

Rath rolled his eyes, the four guests chuckling at him. Wanting to prove he could by a friendly Appoplexian, Rath decided to not waste any more time, walking up to their table. “Welcome to Galaxy Bowl. As you probably have heard my name shouted, name’s Rath.” The alien stated, his fangs showing.

“Hi Rath.” A curly brown- haired male with fair skin replied from the group. “I’m Thomas.” The human then gestured to another human sitting across from him. “Kent.” the other human stated. A Petrosapien then waved and stated his name. “Diamondhead.” Finally, a Granitenoid introduced himself, “Hi, name’s Rocky.”

Rath clasped his paws. “Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let’s get started. Now, who here is bowling for the first time?”

The Petrosapien and Granitenoid raised their hands slowly. It was obvious the humans here probably knew more about the sport since neither raised their hand. This meant Rath’s job just got easier. “Ok. Not to worry Rath’s alien brethren. Bowling is simple.”

Rath picked up a bowling ball. “The goal is to knock over as many pins as possible.” Rath said, pointing to the pins at the end of the lane. “You both see the three holes in the ball?” Diamondhead and Rocky nodded. “You are going to put your middle, index and thumbs into the ball.” The alien gripped the ball for emphasis, “Roll it down the lane, and hope it hits the pins. Rath is going to let your human friends help with stances, but here are some rules: You will have ten frames to play. Everyone gets two chances per frame, except the tenth where you get three shots. There are ten pins, so if you knock down all of them, we call that a strike. If you knock down let’s say five pins on your first try, and five on your second try, that’s a spare. Finally, if you hit no pins, that is a gutter ball or zero. You two got all that?”

“Yes.” Diamondhead and Rocky answered.

Rath smiled. “Awesome. Rath is so happy Rath did not have to repeat himself. Rath hates that.” He stated with his paws on his hips.

The men and aliens laughed at the statement.

“Now, you all come up here and put your names into the system.”

The two men and aliens came up, deciding to put their names in by skill level. Thus, Thomas and Kent where first: Diamondhead and Rocky towards the bottom of the TV screen. “Alright, now before Rath leaves you, Rath has one more rule to tell you all.” The alien pointed to a line before the lane. “Do not cross that line.”

Diamondhead raised his hand. “Rath, what happens if you cross the line?”

“Ow!” Everyone’s heads whipped over to the right. Two lanes over, a little boy had fallen over; his knees on the laminated wood. Rath pointed his claws. “That, and crossing that line is a foul line. In other words, cross it and you forfeit points for your turn. Excuse me.” Rath said with a smile, running towards the kid. “DID’NT RATH TELL YOU”- “Rath!” The group heard the voice of Max Tennyson, “You need to comfort him.”

“Shard, remind me not to cross that line, guys.” Diamondhead snickered. The others followed suit, watching Rath try to hug the crying child while Max came over with the boy’s parents. After a few seconds, Rath came back over to the group.

“Rath hopes you all have fun. Rath’s got to go have a another talk with Rath’s boss. Rath will see you all later. If you all have questions about the food, ask Four Arms.” The alien said, giving them a thumbs up as he followed the older man.

Thomas looked back at the other three members of the group. “Do you guys want to play on teams, or just a regular game?”

“I think since Rocky and Diamondhead are new to the game, it is better to play a regular game. And then, if everyone feels comfortable, maybe a team game will be considered.” Kent replied.

Thomas nodded. “How’s that sound to you guys?” The man asked the aliens.

“Thomas, that sounds fair.” Diamondhead stated.

“I’m fine with that Kenny.” Rocky stated.

“What did I say about that pet name, Rocky?” Kent tried to sound stern.

“Aww, you love it when I call you that.” Rocky winked.

“You’re lucky I do, Rocky.” Kent smirked.

“Well, I’m ready to start, Kent. Come on so you I can show our boyfriends how it’s done.” Thomas stated grinning.

Kent grabbed his ball, looking back at Rocky and Diamondhead. “Prepare to see the real master at work.” Kent smiled, pointing at himself.

Thomas looked backed at them, rolling his eyes. “Have you two ever heard someone so full of themselves?” Thomas stated shaking his head.

“Rocky, what did we just get ourselves into?” Diamondhead laughed.

“My Petrosapien friend, competitive sports between friends.” Rocky snickered.

Kent walked up to the lane. He eyed the middle pin. He moved his right hand, extended his right foot back, and pushed his hand forward. The ball rolled onto the lane, rolling fast like a bullet train. Rocky and Diamondhead watched as the big ball connected, hitting the center pin. The forced caused every single pin to be knocked over. Kent made a fake gun and blew air like a bullet fired.

“Oh shard.” Diamondhead swore. There was no way he probably was going to do that good, even with Thomas’s help.

“Told you guys. Master.” Kent stated.

“Don’t gloat. You still have another turn.” Thomas reminded him.

“I know, mom.” Kent said snippy.

“Boulders.” Rocky sated, before laughing at the remark. He had no idea Kent could be so fisty. It brought a smile to the alien to see a rather different side of his human.

Kent took his second turn, the ball traveling down and hitting nine pins.

“Oh, you almost had another strike there, Kenny.” Thomas chided.

“Hey, only Rocky can call me that.” Kent stated before sitting by Rocky. The alien giving him a pat on the chest.

“You did great, Kenny.”

“Thank you, Rocky.” Kent smiled.

Thomas took his stance: his eyes scanning the perfect angle to send the launching the lane. He took his right hand and reeled it back, releasing the ball. The ball looked like it was going to be a gutter for second, only to turn like magic and hit the middle pin. The result was the middle pins falling over, but there was a dilemma he now faced.

“Kent, what happens where there are two pins like that spaced far apart?” Diamondhead asked. Rath did not go over that in his rules overview.

“Yeah Kenny?” Rocky asked.

“That my friends, is the dreaded spilt. Thomas has to try and hit one, or both pins. He has to hit one of them at an angle to get them both. I wouldn’t worry. There’s no way he can get both.” Kent said confidently.

Just then, the TV monitor showed an animation of an Earth like ball going between to pins: the pins exploding into nothing and the screen showing a spare sign.

“You were saying.” Diamondhead laughed.

“He was just lucky is all.” Kent defended.

Thomas came back smirking at the group, his hands outstretched like a god. “Who’s the master now?” Thomas boasted.

“Hey, we still nine more frames before you get too ahead of yourself.” Kent responded. Kent then looked at Rocky. “Are you ready to go up there and give it a try?”

Rocky nodded, and Kent escorted the alien up to the lane.

Thomas sat back down by Diamondhead. The alien giving him a high five. “Wow. Thomas, that was amazing!” Diamondhead praised.

“Thanks, my handsome diamond.” Thomas responded, lacing their hands together. “So, are you ready to go up there?”

Diamondhead sighed, rubbing his thumb over the mans. “I am a little nervous. I never done this before, and I don’t want to disappoint you or myself if we play on teams later.”

Thomas gave the alien a kiss on the check. “Diamondhead, I will not be disappointed in you at all. That banter me and Kent have been doing is just for fun. I just want you to have fun. Whether you get a strike or gutter does not matter, just that you try. After all, without trying, you’ll never know if you are good.”

“Shard, you are right, Thomas.” Diamondhead stated, eyes determined. “I’m going to do this, no matter how my mind tries to make me think otherwise.”

“I’ll be here with you to help as well.” Thomas replied.

Diamondhead nodded to the man. “I know you will.”

The two heard pins crashing, the TV above showing out of the two shots, the Granitenoid had knocked over eight pins. The alien and human returned, Kent patting the alien’s shoulder: Rocky blushing at the luck of his first try.

“Rocky, that was great for a first timer.” Tomas said, giving Rocky a smile.

“Yeah, Rocky.” Diamondhead agreed.

“Thanks guys. Having Kent by me helped though.”

“Well, I might have help, but that execution was all on you, Rocky.” Kent countered.

Thomas looked to the Petrosapien, their hands intertwined. “You ready, Diamondhead?”

The alien nodded. “Yes.”

“Good luck, Diamondhead.” Rocky said, giving him a fist pump.

“You’ll do fine, Diamondhead.” Kent said.

Thomas and Diamondhead arrived at the ball dispenser. Diamondhead picking up his ball in both hands.

“Which hand do you think will be most effective with play, Thomas?”

“Well, which hand do you feel comfortable with doing most things?” Thomas asked.

Diamondhead put his three right hand fingers in his ball, holding it up.

“Alright. Time to go up to the lane.” Thomas stated: Diamondhead walking along with the man. The alien faced the line, his heart pounded. The lane seemed too long, and those gutter lines where on either side; waiting for any of his balls if he missed. The alien gulped, but Thomas patted his shoulder. “Remember, its ok if you don’t knock over all the pins or none at all. You have plenty of chances and no matter what, you’ll still have me.” Thomas smiled.

The statement brought Diamondhead back to level ground. Thomas was right. This was just a game, and the man said as long as he had fun, that’s all that mattered. Of course, Thomas saying Diamondhead would still have him, even if he lost just made him even more appreciated of the man. He certainly wished his father would have had the same philosophy, but even if only one being in the galaxy could stand by him, even if he felt down, he was glad it was Thomas.

“Thank you, Thomas.” Diamondhead said.

Thomas helped the alien find the perfect spot: the center of the lane to start off. Thomas gently helped the alien with his stance. “Diamondhead, you want to reel your right hand back, take a step forward with you right foot, and rise your left foot when you release the ball.” The human stated, slowly doing the steps as well so Diamondhead could get it.

“Thank you, Thomas. I think I got it.” Diamondhead gave a thumbs up with his left hand.

“Good luck.” Thomas replied. Thomas stepped back towards the ball dispenser, giving the alien room.

Diamondhead took his stance. He did just as Thomas and the others had done. Eyes focused, right hand reeled back, step forward, and left foot raised. He released the ball. The ball rolled down the lane, its target the center pin. _Good. Good. Just stay on course_ Diamondhead thought to himself. Just as the ball was only inches to hitting the pins, it slid over to the left gutter sliding behind the pin setter. “Ah Shard!” he swore.

 _Sit down, Diamondhead. Thomas is not gonna be happy if that happens if you play teams. He does not deserve a partner like you._ The negative voices ranged through his head.

Thomas heard the alien swore. The man cautiously approaching the alien, Diamondhead’s back and hands going up and down in quick transitions. Thomas held the alien’s hand, the alien looking at him with a frown. The man pressed on regardless of the alien’s face. “Diamondhead, its fine. That was your first roll and you missed, so what?” Thomas rubbed the alien’s fingers, “You still have another shot this frame, and plenty of other chances. Don’t you dare let one gutter ball make you quit after your first try.”

“Thomas, I want to continue again, but the negative voices in my head are telling me otherwise.” Diamondhead stated sourly.

Thomas sighed. “Well, I guess the voices do have more of a point than me. I guess you should quit, and not take another shot. Could you imagine if you had not taken the shot to ask me out? Why, we would had never met each other.”

The face Diamondhead gave Thomas was priceless. The human had put him on the spot, smiling at the alien’s look of shock having gone there with him.

The ball dispenser released Diamondhead’s ball, the alien rushing to get it. “Thomas, I’m”- “Don’t apologize yet. Take down those negative voices for me. For yourself. For us.” Thomas stepped back to watch Diamondhead’s second shot.

Diamondhead stood there. He was now forced to bowl and face his insecurities. The man was right after all. It was because he took a risk asking Thomas out, despite knowing he was not guaranteed for the human to respond to him that he was here seven weeks later. He knew what he had to do.

He took a breath.

_“Another gutter ball, here we come.”_

Eyes focus.

_“You can’t do this.”_

Right foot one step.

_“How dare you ignore me when I’m talking to you!?”_

Left foot raised.

“Because his voice matters more to me.” Diamondhead whispered to himself.

Release.

The ball this time started towards the right side gutter area. The alien, and Thomas watching the ball inch closer to the lame edge: surly about to go into the slot. Miraculously, the ball started twisting to the left, heading towards the pins again. The ball met its target: the center pin. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. All the pins fell, as well as the alien’s negative thoughts, like the walls of Jericho.

Diamondhead stood there shocked: he could not believe his eyes. He did it! He heard claps from around him, Thomas's giddy voice behind him.

“Diamondhead, you did it! I knew you could.”

Diamondhead stared at the human. The smile on his face was contagious, eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. This man was the reason he took the risk, even when he wanted to quit. He would be a fool to ever doubt himself again. It was now, Diamondhead finally decided to do what he should have done two weeks ago when this incredible man blessed his home with his presence.

Thomas, after the euphoria of watching the alien score, watched as the alien starred at him, his face unreadable. “You got all ten pins down for a spare. Why are you not smiling?” Thomas asked perplexed. Even Rocky and Kent were looking confused by the sight when Thomas looked behind.

“Diamondhead are you”-Whoa! Thomas was lifted to Diamondhead’s face. The alien did not give the human time to ask a question. He scanned around and saw every patron’s face in their direction. He did not care who saw what he was about to do, he was a rebel after all. He messaged the human’s curly hair, leaning their faces together for a deep kiss.

“mmm” It was all Thomas could get out. He was not expecting this, but he was not going to stop those lips meeting his. They broke apart, both panting. Thomas looked at Diamondhead, face clearly shocked. “Diamondhead,” he huffed, “What was that”- “Thomas Harris.” The alien interrupted, voice whispering, “I love you.”

Thomas gasped. Did his ears really hear those three magic words every being wants to hear?

“Diamondhead.” Thomas chuckled, “I thought I heard you say I love you.”

“You did.” Diamondhead stated, moving some hair away from the human’s eye. “I-I really do. I know it’s only been seven weeks, but Diama, I’m not going to let another agonizing second pass by, without you knowing it. I love you. There, I said it again, so you won’t doubt yourself again.” The alien smirked.

Thomas smiled, rubbing that textured crystal of the alien’s face. “I love you too, Diamondhead Shard. That is your last name, right?”

“That’s my brother’s, so I can’t be too far behind.” The alien laughed.

“Are you two done yet? Our waiter is here.” Diamondhead and Thomas turned their heads back to their table by the sound of Kent’s voice. Sure enough, a Tetramand was at the table, smirking at them with a wave.

Thomas giggled, “I guess you have to let me down now.”

Diamondhead placed the human down on the floor. They walked back to the table; Rocky and Kent giving Diamondhead fist pumps for his spare once they sat down. The waiter introduced himself.

“Hello there, gentlemen. My names Four Arms. Can I get you all anything to eat while you’re playing?” the alien asked with his notepad and a smile.

“Hmm…We never been here before.” Thomas answered, “What do you recommend?” he asked.

“Well, since there are four of you, maybe a platter of the chef’s famous wings with ranch sauce and fries. They are really good.”

“Sounds good.” Kent replied. “Thomas, are you and Diamondhead ok with that as well?”

“I’m fine with that.” Thomas answered.

“Me too.” Diamondhead smiled.

“They come with water. Is that ok with you all?” Four Arms asked.

“Why? Are they spicy? Rocky asked with mirth.

Four Arms smirked, “They are. I can’t tell you how many patrons end up running to the nearest water fountain. If that is not your definition of spicy, I don’t know what to tell you. Manager Max can eat those things like chips. Man must have an iron stomach.” The waiter chuckled.

“Please, they can’t be that bad.” Kent said dismissively.

“Ok. I’ll put them in for you guys.” Four Arms said walking away with a grin and arriving at the alley’s quick-service restaurant. “Chef Heatblast, got an order of your famous wings.”

The Pyronite’s head perked up at that. “Thanks, Four Arms. I’ll be sure to make sure they bring the heat for our guests.” The chef stated laughing and lighting a flame from his index finger.

Back at the lane, Thomas, Kent, Diamondhead, and Rocky continued to take turns bowling. Thomas and Kent pretty much stuck to getting near-perfect strikes and spares, only getting a gutter ever few frames. Diamondhead and Rocky were just content with getting any pins down they could. After all, they were just getting the hang of the sport, but making great progress knocking over anywhere from five or more pins a frame.

Diamondhead had just returned to the group’s table when alarms started going off all over the alley.

“What’s going on?!” Diamondhead asked, looking around, his shards springing up in case of danger.

“I don’t know. Is someone stealing from the front desk?” Kent inquired, “I don’t see anyone scrambling to get money.” Kent replied.

“Guys” Rocky stated, “Here comes our food.”

Four Arms and a Pyronite in a chef’s coat and toque started walking down the carpeted floor towards them. A platter with smoke rising into the air. The alarm was silenced once the platter was in front of the group.

“Gentlemen, here are your wings.” Four Arms said, placing wings covered in an orange sauce that smelled like Buffalo sauce, with fries under them.

Kent smiled. “Guys, these are regular Buffalo wings. See, I knew they would not be that bad.”

“Would you guys like any cheese and peppers on them?” Four Arms asked, placing their water for the group on the table.

“Why not. It’ll make them a little less plain.” Thomas laughed. After all, Buffalo wings had spice, but not enough he thought it boasted sending guests to the nearest water fountain.

“Oh, Chef.” The waiter sang out.

“What the customers want, Chef Heatblast can provide.” The Pyronite stated, tossing Jalapenos and shredded pepper-jack cheese on top.

“Is that all?” Diamondhead smirked.

“Nope. Now, I suggest you all back away so Chef can work.” Four Arms suggested.

“What more does he need to do?” Rocky snickered but backed up anyway.

Chef Heatblast walked up to the table; his hands outstretched over the table. “You guys may want to cover your eyebrows ha ha.” In the blink of an eye, flames were coming from the chef’s hands, the sounds of sizzling and “pop” sounds drowning out the music playing from the speakers. “That’s it baby, feel the heat.” The chef shouted. After only fifteen seconds, the chef stepped away. The cheese now melted, and peppers now stuck to the wings. “Bon Appetite” The chef chuckled, walking away.

“I definitely see why we needed the water now.” Thomas smiled as they sat down at the table again.

“Damn, I hope we don’t regret this.” Kent laughed.

“Alright, who is eating first?” Diamondhead asked, hands rubbing together.

“Well, Kent and Thomas are winning the game. Champions first.” Rocky smirked.

“Oh no. If anyone should go, it is Thomas. He’s the reason we're here.” Kent deflected.

Thomas laughed, “Tossing me to the lion’s den. How classy.” Thomas smiled, picking up a wing. It was smoking, cheese sting hanging down. Thomas did a cross over himself. “Here goes nothing.” He took a bite. The pepper-jack being the first taste, and then the meat. It was hot indeed from the inside, along with the orange Buffalo sauce and peppers coating the outside. Thomas munched, then took a drink of water.

“Thomas? H-How is it?” Diamondhead asked.

Thomas swallowed, “It’s not that bad.” He started munching some more.

The others joined in, eating the wings and fries, dipping them in the ranch sauce, and drinking the water to cool their throat when needed. Soon, there was nothing but bones and full bellies.

“Man, that was a cake walk.” Rocky smiled, using a toothpick to get some meat lodged in his teeth.

“Yea.” Diamondhead stated.

“Well, we had water, so maybe that helped.” Thomas suggested.

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad we are fine.” Kent replied.

“Well, now that we’ve finished eating let’s continue our game. We have like three frames left. Thomas stated.

The group played the last three frames. Thomas ended up getting the most points, Kent was second. Rocky was third, and Diamondhead was fourth. All and all, it was a very great night for the entire group.

Once Diamondhead finished his last frame, the group started to chat a little.

“So, what did you guys think of Bowling?” Kent asked.

“It was really good after I got passed my nerves. Plus, my Thomas was a big help.” Diamondhead replied, smiling at the man.

“Kenny, I had a really good time as well. Your tips should help me, and you beat Thomas and Diamondhead next time.” Rocky chuckled.

“Oh, a challenge. Kenny can definitely get behind that.” Kent stated, giving their friends confident pose.”

“Diamondhead did improve over the game, Kent and Rocky. Are you sure you both want to lose so easily to us?” Thomas asked.

“Tonight, you had it easy because we are here to celebrate you. Next time though, prepare to eat me and Rocky’s dust.” Kent said, with his hands crossed.

“What do you think, Diamondhead? Can we take them?”

Diamondhead held Thomas’s hand. “As long as we work together, we can defeat anything that comes our way.” Diamondhead proclaimed.

“Then it is settled. Next time we come, prepare to battle men.” Rocky stated with authority.

“Hey, since we are still here, why not have some dessert to celebrate your achievement, Thomas?” Kent suggested.

“If you are paying, fine be me.” Thomas giggled.

Four Arms returned, asking if the group wanted anything else. The group decided on the chocolate chip cookie brownie with ice cream. When Four Arms returned, Kent decided to light up a candle he had brought: they toasted with the handles of their spoons to Thomas and happily dug in.

“Did you all have fun?” Ben asked, as Kent gave him the payment for their game and food.

“Yes.” The group answered.

“Good. Well, I’m certainly glad you had a good time. Come back again and see us soon.” Ben smiled.

“We sure will. By the way, tell Four Arms the chef’s wings did not send this group running to get water at all.” Thomas boasted.

“Ha-ha, Is that what Four Arms told you guys?” Ben asked laughing, whipping a tear. “Those wings don’t send guests running to get water, they send people to the bathroom.”

As if Ben’s point sounded like a sick joke, the sounds of stomachs groaning, and the looks of discomfort on the guests suddenly said it all. Ben pointed to the right. “Restrooms are that way boys.” The human stated, laughing as the four guests ran down the floor.

In Max’s Office.

“Rath, when you go back on the floor, no yelling.” Max stated to the alien.

“Aw, but Rath’s boss”- “No buts, Rath.” Max said firmly, “Besides, if you want to keep your job, you will make the necessary changes to enforce the rules and engage with patrons in a more civil manner. You proved it tonight by hugging that child.” Max stated, giving Rath a pat on the shoulder.

Rath sighed. “Alright, boss. Rath promises, no more yelling this evening.”

“That’s not what I meant, but ok.” Max stated, “You can go back out, Rath.”

“Don’t worry boss, nothing else will get under Rath’s skin tonight.” Rath stated opening the door and seeing his four guests from earlier running pass him. “HEY, NO RUNNING IN”- “Put a shard in it, Rath!” Rath heard the Petrosapien shout, as they ran in the direction of the restrooms. Rath looked back to Max, the man frowning. “Ops.” The alien laughed, “Rath will start over from this minute boss.” With that, that alien shut the door, Max putting his head between his hands.

Rath walked up to the front desk area, seeing Ben and Four Arms laughing. “Tennyson, Four eyes guy, what’s so funny? Rath wants to know.”

“Heatblast’s wings have done it again.” Ben laughed.

It was all Rath could do to not yell how he missed the whole spectacle.


	11. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, Readers!! Another month, another chapter in our saga of My Alien Boyfriend. In this chapter, there's a secret plan brewing behind someone's back. What could it be and who could be involved? Read along to find out.
> 
> Warning!! There is a slight moment of slash, but its really quick.

The black-haired male moaned as the large intrusion exited his body; his insides void once again. He laid there panting for a moment. He sighed as rough palms caressed his face. He looked at the green eyes above him; the green irises showing nothing but care to the man as the high wore off. They had done plenty of workouts before, but none were as physically exhausting and pleasurable as this one though.

The being slid his hand over the pale abdomen, enjoying the pleasant feel of his client’s belly still recovery from their session. He spoke, voice rumbling in the dark. “You ok?”

The man huffed with a smile on his face. “Man, that was awesome. That was our best workout session yet. The man praised his trainer.

Deep laughter could be heard from above the man. “Not the first time I’ve heard that.”

“Did I do a good job?”

The alien messed with the raven-colored hair, snickering as the man groaned in protest. “You did so well. Took that exercise like a champ I’d say.” The alien replied, lightly whipping off sweat from the man with a towel.

“Thanks.” The man stated with a grin, “I just hope I’ll be able to stand up during our next session.”

The alien gave a look of pity for a second before replying. “Sorry if I was a little rough. I uh…kinda take these private sessions just as intense as the gym.”

“Don’t be.” The man said brushing a hand down, “Besides, I like my workouts to make me feel the results and you did deliver.”

The alien laid a hand on the man’s shoulder, a grin on his face after the statement. “I’m glad I could satisfy you there.”

The man sat up a little, groaning as the real results of what they just did came full force. “Damn, I sure am sore, but in a good way. Hehe.”

“If you like, you can take a bath in my bathroom to soothe yourself.” The alien offered.

The man nodded, Tetrax helping the man regain his balance, walking his client to his bathroom since he helped him get in this current condition.

As the water was flowing and his client was washing himself, Tetrax threw the condom in the trash, and took his covers to the apartment laundry facility for a wash. He returned to his room, putting a fresh cover of Egyptian cotton over the mattress. After his client was finished for the evening, Tetrax walked the man to the front door.

“Alright, Tetrax. I guess I’ll see you again in three days?”

“Yea. Same time, same place. Make sure you rest buddy.”

“I have no choice after that workout man.” The man said chuckling; Tetrax joining him. “Thanks, Tetrax.”

“Welcome, KL.” The alien gave the man a grin and handshake, the man leaving after that.

Tetrax returned to his bedroom, sighing as the bed welcomed him with its warmth. He put his hands behind his head. “Ah Tetrax, another satisfied client.” He said to himself, about to drift into peaceful rest after such an intense workout.

**Incoming Transmission! Incoming Transmission!**

**Call from Petropia.**

**Contact: Mother.**

The computerized voice broke the silence in the room; So much for resting. Tetrax’s eyes landed on the floating badge above him. The black and green pattern item glowed showing a screen indicating he needed to accept or decline the call. The device was his and Diamondhead’s to share. The Plumbers, the organization that had vetted his brother’s application, had given it to them so they could have contact with family and friends from home. Since both him and Diamondhead had put both their shards into a little compartment in the back, it was much easier for anyone back at home who had a shard to contact by reportedly saying their names.

Tetrax decided what action he wanted to take. “Accept transmission.”

The badge flickered to life a projection on his mother, Crystal Shard. She still looked the same from the last time Tetrax saw her: yellow emerald eyes shining, just like the jewel they belonged to.

“Tetrax!! Diama, it has been a while. How are you honey?” the woman asked with her face glowing at the fact she was seeing one of her precious kids again.

Tetrax gave a wave and smiled back, “Hi mom. Me and Diamondhead are doing ok.”

The woman clasped her hands together. “Oh, thank shard.” She sighed, “I’m happy to hear that. So, what planet are you both living on now sweetie?” she asked curiously.

“We are living on planet Earth, mother.”

“Earth? You mean that planet with the humans?”

“Yes. Place is great so far. We both work, live in a decent place and everyone has been nice. There’s this program that lets aliens come live here. Diamondhead and I heard about it from some human, while we were traveling around space. Diamondhead applied for some finance job, and here we are.” The alien smiled.

“Well, that’s great. I’m happy things are going well, especially when a few crystal cycles ago, most humans and alien cultures were not on best terms.” She smiled, tears starting to stream down her checks.

“Mom, you ok?” Tetrax ask cautiously.

“Y-yes honey.” She hiccupped a little, “It’s just th-that I mi-miss you b-both so much.” She said trying not to let her voice crack too much.

Tetrax felt tears well up too, but he decided to stay strong. For his mom’s sake. “Mom, we miss you too. While earth is great, home will always be home, you know?

The female Petrosapien whipped her tears, regaining her composure; she nodded her head in agreement with her son’s words.

Tetrax continued, “I know there was a lot of tension last time we all saw each other, but me and Diamondhead definitely do not hold it against you.” Tetrax stated.

“Believe me honey, if it was up to me, you know you could have stayed. It just…your father often sees things only how it affects him, not always the effects his decisions have on those around him. I just really wish I could see you both again, maybe that would at least start getting us all to talk again.”

Tetrax took in his mom’s statement. He too wanted that again, but there were two close people in his life that he worried about. “Do you really think Diamondhead and Dad are ready for that? I mean you and I both know how their last talk went. Dad did say some rude things, and I can’t really blame Diamondhead for how he reacted. If I’m honest, I’d would have done the same thing mom.” Tetrax stated to his mom.

“Tetrax” she replied with a huff, “your dad is stubborn, but I know he has the capacity for good.” The female stated, a smile starting to form at memory of her and Gemstone holding their oldest and youngest all those crystal cycles ago. “When we had you both, I never saw him so happy than when he became a father. I know if we can all just talk, he will come around. You two are a part of us whether he wants to admit it or not. All this time apart is not good for any family. We need to get back to what matters most: us.” Crystal stated with passion.

Tetrax rubbed his chin. Maybe she was right, and this could help. “I’ll see what I can do about getting you both visitor passes to come for a few days, if the Plumbers will let me. How does that sound?” he asked, starting to feel optimistic himself at promise of a little slice of home again.

“If that could happen, it would bring such joy to me son.” Crystal smiled hopeful with her hands held close together.

“Alright, I’ll bring it up to them and let you know what they say. Worst case, we’ll all just have to talk on this.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” The woman smiled before continuing, “And Tetrax, can you do me a favor?”

“What will you have me to do mother?” he grinned.

Crystal chuckled, “If they say yes, please keep our surprise visit a secret. I would like to surprise your brother.”

Tetrax sighed and rubbed his head a bit at that request, “Mom, you know how my baby bro will react if he’s caught off guard, especially if he’s not told dad is coming.”

“I know sweetie, but please, just this once?” the woman begged.

 _Shard_ How could he defy his mom? She was the one that helped raised him and Diamondhead after all. “Ok mom. I’ll do it, but if he gets mad, I’m putting the blame on both of us, so I won’t have to face the brunt of Diamondhead’s temper by myself.”

“I would not have it any other way honey.” Crystal chuckled, “I love you, Tetrax.” The female Petrosapien then blew a kiss, “That’s for my precious Diamondhead. Make sure you give him that for me.”

“I will mom. Love you too.”

After tetrax’s declaration, the two waved at each other; the screen flicking off after a few seconds. Tetrax laid back with a sigh. He really hoped this would go well if he got the green light. _Please make it Diama_ the alien though as his eyes closed for a quick nap.

2 Weeks Later

Diamondhead’s emerald yellow eyes opened. The sun was shining brightly through the living room blinds; the alien shielding his eyes for a moment.

He could still hear the trailer from the flick him and Thomas watched last night in the background. Diamondhead felt a yawn come: his body going up a little until his body returned to its regular state. The alien felt a little rustle over his stomach. The alien looked down: Thomas was sound asleep. The man’s left hand over the alien’s pec, while quiet snores escaped the human wrapped in the comforter the alien had bought out of his room last night.

The alien’s mind happily played over some events from the previous night. The smell of popcorn, the action-packed fight scenes, and even the choice words him and Thomas shouted at the characters as if they themselves were in the movie came to mind. With all that fun, it is no wonder the two had fallen asleep together on the couch. Not that Diamondhead could complain; his right four-fingered hand messing with those curls before settling over the man’s neck.

Diamondhead sighed. This is what he deserved. After all that time trying and failing to meet his father’s and Petropia’s expectations of him, he felt at peace at what he gained since arriving on the planet. The alien grabbed the remote from by him, turning off the TV and about to head back into dream land, but his eyes landed on a special frame.

This frame held a picture, and a special memory. About a week ago as Kent’s apology for what happened on their last double date, even though everyone on the way home laughed about where they ended up at the end, decided their next double date would be to the local Go-Kart track. For Diamondhead and Rocky, it was especially fun as they got to learn about the concept of driving. After scarring their boyfriends a few times with learning how to brake, accelerate and drift, the couples decided to race around the track in a three-lap special. Thomas and Kent had to hold on as Rocky and Diamondhead raced neck and neck until Thomas and the Petrosapien crossed the checkered line, Thomas giving the alien a peck as Diamondhead was caught off guard by a camera flash.

The memory only made the alien more grateful for what he had with this human. Diamondhead picked up the frame, sliding his fingers over the glass of the photo. His eyes skimmed over the picture of him and Thomas passing the checkered flag with lines swishing pass them. The alien looked down at the human still asleep, “Can’t believed you still kissed me after my unsavory driving skills.” He chuckled before placing the picture back down on the coffee table.

The alien put an arm across the back of his head, sighing.

 _Nothing could ruin this moment._ Diamondhead thought, until he felt a strange tickle in his throat.

 _Oh Shard, not here with Thomas sleeping peacefully please!_ Diamondhead thought, trying to fight the urge but it was coming whether he wanted it or not. He brought his shoulder in front to shield Thomas. “Ah. Ah. Ah.”

The feeling suddenly went away as soon as it appeared. Diamondhead breathed a silent “Thank you, Diama” at dodging that bullet.

Thomas stirred a little before opening his eyes. The human gave off a big yawn before he fully realized where he was laying, or in this case who he was laying on. The human smiled, “Good morning, Diamondhead.”

“Good morning Th- ACHOOO!” Six pointed shards exited the alien’s mouth; Thomas ducked his head, yet no shards came near his head. He looked up, Diamondhead’s arm came up protecting him, the six shards visible for a second before they lowered into the alien’s arm. Diamondhead sniffled, “Thomas, I’m so sorry. Are you ok!?”

Thomas could only chuckle at the alien’s worried look. “Yea. I’m fine, not a scratch on me, but wow, that would have been one hell of an alarm clock if I was still asleep.”

Diamondhead gave a small chuckle, “I never thought of my sneeze that way. I always thought of it more of a hindrance.”

Thomas rubbed the side of the alien’s face; Diamondhead leaning into without hesitation. “I told you its unique, just like the rest of you.”

Diamondhead sighed, “But still, you could have been hurt. And I”-

“I’m fine though, no need to apologize for a natural bodily function, ok?”

Diamondhead nodded, “Ok.”

They stayed liked that for a few moments, until the alien felt a familiar pressure in his lower regions.

“Thomas?”

“Yes Diamondhead?”

“I need to go.”

Thomas blinked at that. As far as he knew, Diamondhead was off today: hence, why the alien had invited him last night. “Go? Did work call you today?” the human asked curiously.

“No, Thomas.” Diamondhead grinned. “I um, you know.” The alien pushed his hips up a little, Thomas feeling something brush against his lower half.

“Oh.” The man smiled, “Yeah, you better let mother nature take care of that. Though, I will miss my bed.” The human said, trying to put on sad eyes.

“Do not worry. I’ll be back before you know it.” Diamondhead replied.

Thomas sighed, getting off the alien. Diamondhead got up, doing his usual morning stretches. Thomas was mesmerized seeing the alien’s arms fully flex and the shards across his alien ripple down his arms. He was truly a sight to behold.

A few minutes later, Diamondhead returned. The alien took his former position on the couch again; his arms open so Thomas could retake his rightful place on the alien’s chest. The two looked at each other for a few seconds until the alien broke the silence. “Hey, we forgot to do something.”

“Hmmm.” Thomas sounded off, rubbing his chin. “I wonder-Oh!” he smiled at the Petrosapien, who nodded. “Why don’t you take it away then.”

“With pleasure.” The alien stated, before the two kissed for a few seconds.

Thomas laughed a little. “Good morning attempt number two, huh?”

“Had to make up for the first time.” Diamondhead stated. “How was your sleep?”

Thomas sighed dreamily, “It was pleasant. Dreams were nice, and my bed was comfy.” The human replied, rubbing his thumb across the alien’s.

“Really? I would have thought sleeping on me would be a pain for a human.”

“I mean, it may have taken me some time, but you are nothing if not a nice hard teddy bear.” Thomas smirked.

“Well, as long as you’re not sore, I’ll take that.” Diamondhead answered back.

“Hey Diamondhead,” Thomas asked, resting he head over the alien’s chest area where his heart was beating, “Do you ever miss home?”

Thomas felt his head rise as Diamondhead sounded off a deep sigh, “Sometimes I do. I mean, its where I was born and most of my memories are.” The alien lifted the human’s chin, “Though now that I have you, I’m really starting to miss it less each day.”

Thomas blushed at that. “All because of little old me?”

Diamondhead ruffled the man’s hair and nodded. “You are definitely a reason for that. Plus, at least here, I’m not tied down to any stringent rules that I have to follow to a shard.” The alien brought the hand that was rustling the man’s hair to his back, giving it small rubs, “Thomas, I’m so happy with my new freedom here, and you are the icing on top of that for me.

“That’s wonderful, Diamondhead.” Thomas replied before another question passed his lips. “What about your parents? Do you think you’ll ever want to see them or talk to them again?”

“If it was with my mother, shard yes. I’d move all obstacles just to see her smile again. My dad though, I still uncertain about. I still hold bad feelings towards him.”

Thomas nodded for a few seconds. “Well, what if he was open to listening to you? Would you be open to talking to him?”

“That all depends on him. If he were to approach me respectfully, I would have no problems.”

“And what of the chance he acts like he did last time?”

“He would see the other side of the door if he’s lucky, or if he really gets under my shard, a nice punch somewhere.” Diamondhead answered with a bold grin.

“Oh, I hope it does not go to that. You look quite sinister with that look.” Thomas snickered.

“Hey, sometimes being scary works.” Diamondhead laughed. “I’m not backing down the next time I see him though.”

“I’d be here with you too if that were to happen as well.” Thomas answered firmly.

“Believe me,” Diamondhead said, holding his gaze on the human’s eyes, “I would not give you up no matter what he would say. I’d do anything for you, Thomas. You hear me.?”

“I know you would.” Thomas answered with a yawn. Diamondhead laughed a little.

“It seems all this talk has gotten you tired.”

“No, it hasn’t” Thomas said, trying to hold back another yawn, “Ok, maybe a little.”

“Well lay down and rest, my human.”

All Thomas could do was nod as his body was going into recharge mode; the alien following right after him with a grin that what they just talked about was only a scenario that would not happen soon.

Thirty Minutes later.

The sound of keys jiggling in the doorknob woke Diamondhead up. Tetrax had told him last night he had some business to take care of, so Diamondhead took comfort that it was just his brother returning home.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to see the look on his face.” A muffled female voiced from the other side of the door.

Diamondhead’s heart pounded quickly at the illusion he heard in this dream. There was no way he heard _that_ voice, right?

“Sssshhh! You said you wanted it be a surprise, remember?” Diamondhead heard Tetrax whispered.

 _What is going on?_ Diamondhead thought as the door opened; he laid his head down pretending to be asleep, but his ears open.

“Not much emerald here like home. I’m disappointed.” Diamondhead recognized the scoff of his father’s voice. Oh shard, this had to be a dream. _Diama, wake me up please! This can’t be-_

“WHAT THE SHARD IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Diamondhead jolted up, facing his father with his arms crossed, and his mother’s hands over her mouth.

Tetrax walked in front of them, a fake smile emerging from his mouth, but that died with the icy stare his younger brother gave him. “Hey baby bro, look who came to visit.” The older Petrosapien tried to laugh.

For once, Diamondhead had to agree with his dad.

Just what the shard was going on here?


End file.
